Hellsing: Of Kitsunes and Wolves
by The Swordslinger
Summary: New version to come soon, check out the newest chapter for details.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, as always, so for now let's get it on!

I noted the lack of originality in some Hellsing crossover fics about giving Naruto's Alucard's juice, so I thought to myself, Alucard? Yeah, the guy basically has his photo in the dictionary besides the definition of Badass, but why not someone else with the other lovable and kick ass guys in the show? Thus this attempt of mine to be original.

Warning: Minato, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kiba and Sakura bashing.

FemSasu, FemGaara, FemHaku, FemNibi and FemKyuubi.

You all have been warned.

**XXXXXX**

Prologue - Wolves' sorrow, Leaf's selfishness

In the dark, cold night of an October tenth a young couple was walking towards the orphanage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. However they easily caught the attention.

The man, who was seven foot tall, had slightly dark skin, gray hair and yellow soul piercing eyes was dressed with a well made high-collared army jacket, black military boots, a pistol with a long cannon attached to each hip, beige military pants, black combat boots, dark brown combat gloves and a concealing dark green cap, keeping his appearance hidden save for some hair flowing in the wind and his golden and somewhat lupine eyes that gave the definition of stoic to whoever looked at this man.

Beside him, and carrying a small crib while whispering sweet words to the small infant in it, was a tall woman, not nearly as tall as the large stoic man but still taller than the average woman, she had some freckles on her young smiling face, a pair of small glasses on the bridge of her nose and very, very long dark blue hair that reached her ankles with a large curl of her bangs that sticks up from the front of her head. This smiling, loving woman was dressed in a blue business suit with white gloves and black shoes.

(Both without their Nazi symbols, such as the necklace for Rip and the cap's emblem for Hans)

However, her smile died when both reached their destination: the Leaf's orphanage. The woman's smile died right when she saw the building and hugged the crib closer to her, her companion remained silent and stoic, however if one looked at his hands they'd have noted they were balled in tight fists.

"I'm so sorry, little one…" the freckled woman said in a soft German accent as she rubbed the baby's gray hair, she then looked at her partner "And I'm sorry… for having to do this to our child, Captain"

The man gave no reply, but his fists slowly eased and opened once again, however they hung in defeat as he looked at the small baby peacefully sleeping in the crib… he was so cute, so innocent and so pure… he wanted so much to hold him, the son that could carry his blood and keep their race alive. But that was not to be, both were soldiers, and they had orders… suicidal orders.

The woman wiped a tear out of her eyes and kissed the baby gently on his forehead "I still can't believe you were born… If I were to know I'd have you… I wouldn't have joined My Fuhrer's army…however, if I didn't I wouldn't have met your dad" she said, giving her lover a smile which he returned with a nod.

The large man reached for the baby's head to gently ruffle his hair, both soon was stopped by his son's soft hands, small golden eyes like his staring back at the larger gray haired man as the infant's small hands gently rubbed his father's with a small smile on his face. The two lovers smiled at their little pride and joy,,, but they had to keep on walking.

The woman's smile turned sad, making the baby's golden eyes look at her in confusion, and she spoke softly and sadly "I want to be with you for the rest of my life… but I am a soldier and I have no choice" she said, tears slowly forming behind her eyes "I chose to fight, and fight brings hatred, I may be a hunter, but I know that I can be hunted too… and if you were to be with us you'd surely die because of the hatred our enemies has towards us… so please, for all it's worth, forgive me and your father, little one"

The baby didn't reply, but looked at his mother with a dumbfounded expression as if he had understood what she said. He then looked at his father, opening his mouth but without cooing, reaching for him with his tiny limbs. His father looked at him… and his eyes softened, rather than having their intimidating gaze they held a deep warmth of true love directed at the infant he and the woman carrying the small boy created.

Then, without saying a word, he reached for his cap, took it off and placed it atop his son's head. There once used to be a symbol on the cap, but the man wanted to give it to his son, and said symbol was the symbol of an enemy for most people around the world. He wanted his son to be happy even if him and his mother weren't there for him. He knew that his son would die if he were nearby their next war, they didn't expect to survive either, but if their son was brought with them then death would be brought to him by religious extremists or the form of pure evil and darkness given human form in a leash of someone who dedicated her life to exterminate their kind.

His only wish, as well as his lover's, was that their baby could have a happy life in this place. They knew this village due to previous wars, they knew that people in here had supernatural powers that could almost, almost match theirs, so they hoped that even if his abilities were unusual that their baby could be seen as normal in a place where everyone had great powers. They wanted him to live a happy life, to have friends in this place without him having to worry about battles…

But their wish only reached deaf ears.

(Later, that night)

A gigantic red fox with nine tails appeared out of nowhere near the gates of the Leaf. Its powerful chakra was leaking out of its body, killing or injuring anyone nearby. Its tails were swishing around, destroying everything that it hits. Its roar created devastating shockwaves that blew everything away. Its claws were tearing the ground; emitting small earthquakes and huge damage to the homes. Ninjas of different levels were trying to fight off the powerful demonic beast as its rampage showed no sign of stopping or even slowing down.

Carnage, blood, death, mayhem and destruction surrounded the beast.

The sight was unbearable to the families, friends, and comrades to those who lost people who were dear to them. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, felt sadness and grief at seeing his beloved wife dead at the spot where Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze gave birth to her first daughter. After steeling himself, he quickly garbed himself in his old armor and went to the battlefield.

Behind him was a squad of ANBU, all ready for battle. He turned to them and spoke loud and clear "Men, we all know that there must be a sacrifice done… and I know that Kushina will not be willing to give her children, so I want you to bring me whatever lost child you can find from the orphanage in case it all comes to the worst path"

Yet, no one ever noticed the masked figure controlling the beast with a dark chuckle as somewhere outside the village a man with sun kissed blonde spiky hair, green vest, black pants, bandaged ankles, and a white cloak was running, trying to find a way to reach his wife faster.

Minato used his Hiraishin to teleport his way back to his home over and over again as he also surveyed the damage done to his village; only to see Kushina cradling and soothing his first daughter. The killing intent of the Kyuubi was so strong that it could be felt in his home away from the gates. He then walked towards Kushina.

"Kushina. You know what I must do" the man said solemnly as he approached the redhead.

Kushina quickly shielded her child from him. She knew all too well about what he was planning "No! I will not let you do it, Minato! The people of this village would persecute Naru! I will not let you!" Kushina yelled but flinched in pain. The labor and Kyuubi released from her took a toll in her body.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but I will do what I must to make sure my home is safe" the Fourth said as he kept on approaching the recent mother.

"Minato, I will kill you if you do what I think you'll do" Kushina flared her chakra to which Minato backed up in fear. Kushina was a well feared Kunoichi, and by right she was one of the strongest shinobi there is. She made her point once again: "I will not allow it!" she shouted before using the last of her strength, and being a seal master beyond her husband, she drew a seal on her daughter's stomach while using her chakra.

Minato grew wide-eyed as he knew he could never reach her level of sealing. She could create seals with just her chakra, and she could use almost any medium for her seals. To his complete shock and horror, she used her chakra to do a very special seal. From the markings, he knew all too well what this seal could do.

It was known as the Seal Blocker; a jutsu used by masters to prevent other seals from being put on them or others. Only seals from the user could be put in himself/herself or the person they put it on. This was considered as the mark of a true seal master, and only an Uzumaki or someone taught by them could ever use this.

Minato was now full of fear as Kushina passed out from exhaustion and stress, but even then she held her daughter close to her like a true mother protecting her young ones. Minato could not believe it; his wife had taken his only way of stopping the Kyuubi. Now he had no means to seal the beast away since only a child could be used to contain a tailed-beast and there were no other children born as of today.

Minato was ready to lose himself when suddenly he heard a cry. He then looked behind himself… and found his predecessor holding a small, gray haired boy in a small crib with a green cap atop his head. The old monkey gave the boy to the other Hokage "Minato, this boy will be able to take your daughter's place… oh, and do not worry about the sacrifice, we found someone willing to take your place, a moron we brainwashed into being one of our weapons"

Suddenly, Minato's lips curled into an evil smirk "Perfect, I was worried I'd have to die as a hero" he said and then looked at Kushina "Well, at least she was more useful than just for giving me a daughter, if she hadn't delayed me I'd probably be already gone to seal the Kyuubi in my daughter" he then looked at the boy with a sickening smile "You will save my home, and be its new weapon, little boy, whether you like it or not"

(Time skip – Ten years later)

Shouts of anger, excitement, and insanity were being yelled out by a mob consisting of civilians with pitch forks, torches, and other everyday items turned weapons and some ninjas, probably Chunin, were chasing a young boy through the streets of the Leaf as other villagers ignored him and/or cheered for his pain. This is very much a common thing in this god forsaken village led by a corrupted man.

The boy's name was Naruto; given to him by the man who caused his suffering, Minato Namikaze. He was a dark skinned boy, lean but built as an athlete, having gray hair in a messy haircut that made him look kind of like a wolf and a pair of soul piercing golden eyes. He had a black muscle shirt hugging his pectorals and slowly developing abs to show his strong arms, a pair of dark green cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. And, atop his head, was the only treasure he had, a green cap.

He knew that the cap was his father's, whoever he might be, so he treasured it, sure that if it was given to him it must have meant someone did love him, even for whatever short existence he had before being seen as the village's main target for any sort of sharp weaponry and/or torture. So he turned around a corner… and found a dead-end.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've finally hunted our fox" one of the mob members said with a sadistic grin "Ready to scream, demon?"

However, Naruto turned to them, his look the definition of stoic as his golden eyes were shadowed by his cap, then he raised a finger and wagged it in front of the apparent leader of the mob, who quickly got angered and charged blindly at the lupine boy in his rage as the other members of the mob ran behind him, ready to make the boy suffer.

But that was not meant to be as Naruto slowly lowered himself, his fists tightened at his sides in a boxing stance as he stood in a hunched position… while his body began to grow fur, gray, lupine fur.

The gray haired boy let his instincts all out, he had perfectly dragged those fools to a far away corner where no one would hear their screams of pain as his body began to morph and take the form of the mob's demise… not to mention that the kid was hungry.

One of the members of the mob crawled out of the alley the boy had lured him and his fellow Kyuubi-haters in, he was bloody, deep slashes in his arms, legs and face, some even showing the blood soaked bones as he ignored the agony to keep on clawing at the floor to force himself away from the monstrous boy faster… only for him to feel a sharp pain in his legs and turn n horror to see something that truly horrified him.

A BIG wolf had him by his already heavily injured legs, the wolf was at least three times a normal man, its fur was gray like the boy's hair and it was a bit soaked in blood that would soon be licked clean, the man just knew from looking at the hungry look in those golden eyes before he screamed in a high pitched tone when the wolf dragged him back to the alley to finish his meal.

How the wolf loved good raw meat with a spice of utter terror, there would be no leftovers.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap for the prologue! Been having this on my mind since God of Jump gave me a PM and asked me if I had ever thought of a Hellsing cross… I never did since I always saw them as lacking of some originality… And then I thought of my two favorite characters from the manga/OVAs, the rest is history, but something nice for you guys:**

Harem:

–Hinata (I freaking LOVE her and her selfless care and love for Naruto)

-Satsuki (I dunno what made me a FemSasu fan, but I love it when it's done good)

-Naru (Technically, this is not incest and it's a nice romance that occurred to me)

-Kushina (Can you blame me for liking a badass chick? And like with Naru it is not incest)

-Gaia (FemGaara, you can see a girl wanting to give her love for a guy who saved her life from her inner demons)

-Temari (BEST wind master in the series and she'd sure want to thank the hero who saved her sibling)

-Anko (She's sadistic, twisted, evil and downright insane… I fucking love this gal)

-Tenten (This girl has a weapon fetish, and this Naruto has a few tricks with weapons: magic)

-Yoko (We all have a furry side deep in us, and I bet she'd make everything up for him no matter what)

-Haku (Same as with Gaia)

-Tayuya (I have a thing for cute, badass pouty mouthed chicks… sue me)

-Tsume (For further Kiba bashing and because our protagonist is a beast in more ways than one, and I do have a thing for tough, hot women)

-Hana (Same reasons as with Tsume and to hurt more the mutt… that and I have a thing for feral chicks)

-Yugito (Dog can cat being together… perfect!)

-Nia (FemNibi, same with Yugito, but this kitten being more playful)

-Karui (I've already mentioned my thing for tough chicks, right?)

-Samui (She might be cold but damn she's hot)

**That's all, no more no less! You have something to say about someone you want in, then suck it!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, as usual, so don't make me call the No Life King if you wanna say something smart

**XXXXXX**

I've got bigger fangs

*Burp!*

The gray haired boy finally got out of the alley with that loud belch signifying he was full, not a single piece of flesh or bone or even a drop of blood left, he was satisfied in more ways than one, he made his pursuers suffer for trying to kill him, less people to treat him as if he were the worst thing ever born. Sure, he knew he was a monster and he knew that, but those villagers and how they acted… it made him feel sick to his guts, no pun intended.

He just strolled with his emotionless face, his cap hiding his eyes in the shadows as he walked around with his hands in his pockets. The villagers that saw him that way got quickly angered that he didn't get killed but didn't do a thing; they had heard that several of the boy's main haters disappeared and the digits were already in the three digits. They also feared him, because those eyes of his, the eyes of a predator capable of great destruction were always on the boy as well as the aura of power that surrounded him in his silence. And that allowed him of finally enter the academy, he was already late due to the mob, which had chased him to make sure he didn't get too powerful so he could be better kept under their thumbs, those bastards were now rotting in hell with the others who thought the same and received the same punishment by the boy.

(They start the academy at nine and go out at fifteen, meaning they graduate as their Shippuden selves)

As he sat on his seat and ignored the glares he got from the teachers, Naruto just tuned out most of what was happening so he could have some peace. He liked peace, when things weren't going to make him suffer for no reason and the people who hated him couldn't find an excuse to torture him. He liked this silence, almost as if it could sooth his aches, somehow he felt that silence was a natural thing for him, heck, he was mute (like his father, dude never talks but damn he's a badass).

He just sat, leaned and enjoyed the calm and qu- "Hey, loser, get out my seat!"

Or not… Turning to his right and raising his cap the boy saw another student of his class with a cute floppy eared puppy sitting atop his head. He was Kiba Inuzuka, heir to a clan of dog related ninjas just because he was the male son of the current matriarch… poor woman, her clan in the hands of the loud, annoying and arrogant hopeless moron of her son. But it was not Tsume's fault, the prick just got arrogant thinking that being a clan heir made him a chick magnet, and while that worked with fan girls, he was so egotistical that it was not only annoying but downright disgusting (I've long since wanted to bash this guy for being such a smug bastard).

The golden eyed werewolf mentally groaned and got up, not wanting to go into a useless fight while hearing someone smug and arrogant trying to prove their non-existent superiority… but he suddenly stopped when his ears twitched, having heard a small and faint noise beside him. Pale, creamy white skin that looked as soft as a baby's bottom, dark indigo hair in a duck hairstyle and a pair of eyes that resembled pearls but much more enchanting than the jewels. Hers was a body which beauty demanded attention even in the simple shinobi outfit of black pants and vest from the Hyuuga clan.

He saw none other than Hinata Hyuuga, who being caught let out a small and cute 'eep' before turning away with a blush on her face.

He had heard her right, she had said "Please, don't"

Those were the same words he had heard when she was bullied by a group of kids older than her, which followed a heavy beating to those bullies by the werewolf before said boy in green ran way from a mob that included Hyuuga guards. She had seen him since then as a person, not a monster regardless of him truly being one, though not the one the villagers said he was.

And that angered Kiba, he had heard Hinata too thanks to his enhanced ears, so he growled "And get out of my way with Hinata" he said, glaring daggers at the boy in green, who now turned back to him with a stare so stoic it unnerved the dog boy, who growled at it "And what's with the fucking look? You think you're cool just because you never say a word, huh?" he shouted, trying to anger the boy with the cap.

Naruto just ignored him and decided to do what was better, he sat back on his seat, kicked his feet up the table in front of him, rested his hands on the back of his head like a makeshift pillow and just chilled, like a boss. With one hand and a finger he lifted his cap by its brim a few inches up so he could stare back at the dog boy, giving him that impassive look that combined with the lazy attitude typical of a Nara and the clear message that he was not going to move his ass off the seat quickly angered the bastard.

For everyone it was not a secret or a shocker that Kiba wanted Hinata, and badly. He didn't love her, he didn't have nice, heartfelt feelings for her; he just wanted her like a prize, a piece of meat for him to have. And while being a ten year old like the rest of the class, Naruto knew that the dog themed shinobi hopeful didn't have nice intentions if he ever got his hands on the pearl eyed princess of the Hyuuga clan.

He might be a monster, but he wouldn't let someone worse than real demons harm an innocent, that's what truly differenced him from the human scum.

So, when Kiba finally couldn't hold his anger any longer and shouted "Out of my way, you son of a bitch!", Naruto acted instantly.

The werewolf's hand shot up and easily griped the fist that belonged to the Inuzuka heir that tried to punch him in show of superiority, then with a bit more of pressure on the fist he brought the dog boy down to his knees in pain. One good thing of being a werewolf was that you not only resisted pain a LOT more than humans, that you had a very fast healing factor and that your skin was like an iron armor but could also easily shatter rocks as easy as making a soap bubble pop.

Once the green clad boy deemed the pain of the dog boy as enough, though not boring, he let go of him. Kiba, still on his knees, acted out of rage once he was let go, how dare this loser treat him like trash so easily and mock him like that, and in front of Hinata, HIS Hinata. He would not allow it, so he reached into his pouches with his good hand and took out a kunai to stab the loser, no one would miss him even if he did die so all he had to do was make him pay by slicing him to pieces…

But once the gray haired boy let go of Kiba he quickly drew back the hand he used to crush the dog boy's own before backhanding the pathetic piece of human trash right on the kisser, making Kiba spit both blood and teeth before falling and being down for good, knocked out completely and with Akamaru wisely shaking his head before turning to the werewolf and bow, seemingly in an apologetic manner, before walking to another free seat, taking his stupid master with him…

How the dog wished for a better master, someone who wasn't arrogant, a TRUE alpha to fight along, like the very same boy in his master's class, that guy had some sort of aura that commanded respect from the wolf-dog hybrid as well as other dogs. Akamaru didn't know why, but Naruto had something in him as a natural to command, but not only dogs because of his genes, but also others, as if he had been born to be a leader, a captain…

However, the white puppy, as well as everyone in class, turned their heads when they heard a slightly arrogant but feminine voice: "Losers will always be losers" spoke a person with pale but soft and tender skin, hair pitch black like a moonless night reaching her mid-back, a face identical to her mother's but with a pair of coal fiery eyes. She had on a blue female kimono with a black training bra to keep unnerving eyes away and short biker shorts hiding something which most males in the class would gladly give their left arm to see.

It was none other than Uchiha Satsuki, being cold as usual, though that didn't matter to her seemingly endless amounts of fan boys who were either after her looks or power, mostly her looks. Though, good luck for her, her brother made sure those numbers didn't matter.

Soon the typical praises of mindless adoring fan boys followed but she simply ignored them, silently glaring at the Hyuuga girl that sat right in front of her in the seat beneath, said Hyuuga girl who, while not being seen thanks to the werewolf keeping her from the class sight, was also glaring back. Naruto just ignored this, he kind of knew why Satsuki would be mad at someone for being near him and why Hinata would return that anger.

After all, even if they didn't know, he had saved their and the village's lives.

(Important Flashback for the sake of badass action)

A full moon night, and six years old Naruto was beaten, bloody, covered in bruises and cuts with only his pants on, having been heavily tortured… for him it would have been a normal day, actually, with how the village treated him. But this time it was much worse, because he was face to face with none other than his main hater, Uchiha Fugaku, and his crew of Uchiha's to back him up.

Naruto, never being helped or even seen as a person, got easily caught by the Uchiha thanks to the villagers helping hem and even seeing them basically sell him to the Uchiha's just to kiss their arrogant asses. If he weren't in such horrible pain he'd have vomited at the disgusting display of pathetic people eagerly licking the dirt from someone's boot to get in their good graces desperately.

However, that wasn't what made it worse, even if he did prefer the torture to seeing the arrogant smug lookss of the jutsu stealing clan. No, what was worse was that he was not the only one tied up, beside him was a raven haired girl that had cried her heart out when her 'father' did the unspeakable: he killed her mother for power. And even worse, the bastard had yet another girl hostage: Hinata!

Fortunately, both were unconscious and missed the man's rants, as well as hearing what would happen to them, they didn't need the nightmares or the horror. And he was still not happy with that, he had to make sure they suffered.

The traitorous clan head approached the sleeping Hyuuga and gave a sneer "This little bitch was more trouble than it was worth… oh well, at least we didn't lose one of our clan members when we tried to kidnap her when those Cloud bastards came here. It was a good idea to switch with that ambassador" he said with a small grin "Not only did the Hyuuga clan looked even more pathetic than it was, they were seen as murderers and they almost lost their clan head… but oh well, while that bastard ain't dead at least I know his brother is and rotting in Hell for thinking of himself better than us, the Uchiha elite"

He then cackled evilly at his own daughter "And well, well, well… it seems finally her mother gave me something good. Tch, I shouldn't have married that whore, all women are good at for breeding, and she had the guts to defy me, ME, her master! I am the clan head of the greatest clan to ever grace this world, and she dared to try to stop me for the sake of this village that sees us as a threat… well, good thing I made sure she didn't keep on talking, permanently"

One of the Uchiha's keeping Naruto down groaned "Oh, come on, Fugaku-sama, you shouldn't have killed the bitch, at least we should have enjoyed raping her"

Fugaku waved at the man without a care "Like it matters, after all, that's all the Uchiha women are good for, breeding. Thus why my daughter is still alive and here, all for you" had the poor girl been awake she would have cried a lot more, terrified by the looks the bastards of her so called father's followers gave her. Then Fugaku sneered at the other girl "And this bitch will also serve that purpose, after all, the Hyuuga clan has to pay for thinking they are an elite clan like ours, and we'll use this little slut of their to breed some stronger Uchiha's and use their power for us"

He then turned to his fellow clansmen with a maddening look in his eyes "My fellow clansmen, we have been the greatest clan to have ever graced this village, but they all looked pass that for the other weaker clans and even the almost extinct Senju clan. We never had one of our own to be declared Hokage even with our greatness! For years, people forget about the power of the Sharingan over the weaker clans bloodlines! Our first objective however has been accomplished, to capture the demon for us to use him as the weapon that he was made to be for us to control! Now is our time! We shall take over, and by the end of the night we shall prevail and become gods amongst men!"

The rest of the male Uchiha's cheered at the idea of being powerful and ravishing the young, unconscious girls. However, some of those cheers soon turned into screams of pain and agony:

"Y-You traitor!" shouted one of the members of the main Fugaku followers, before a ninjato pierced his throat.

In came Uchiha Itachi in his full ANBU uniform, and dear lord was he pissed off! His eyes burned with hatred as he glared daggers at the soul of the man he once called father, however, his eyes were not the two tomoe eyes most of the clan had, there were three tomoes… same as his father.

"Good thing I knew of this when I killed your mother" Fugaku said as he glared back at his son.

"You've gone too far this time" Itachi said, venom in his calm voice "I actually wanted to give you some time, thinking that my little sister would get a bit more love if you managed to rectify your actions… I should have ended your life years ago"

Fugaku then smirked cruelly "But you didn't… and all for this bitch of your sister" he cackled… and did something NO-one expected… he put a blade in his sleeping daughter's throat! He smiled more at the shocked Itachi "If you so much as dare to take a step further, I'll kill this bitch, then the Hyuuga whore and finally have the demon eat their corpses right in front of your eyes-"

"FU-FUGAKU-SAMA!" cried one of the Uchiha who had been holding the boy down.

"What is i-" the tyrannical madman's words died in his throat at what he saw.

(Play Never Dead by Megadeth, this'll be this fic's theme for badass fights/carnage. So praise that metal, bitches!)

Naruto had had enough! Who did this bastard think he was? He killed his own wife for power, dared to think of his daughter as a baby factory and would let her get raped, and he'd rape a poor innocent girl who had NOTHING to do with this!

He was mad, and it didn't help that tonight was a full moon, on full moons he always felt… feral, more violent, more… free. As if the Uchiha's didn't have him chained down.

Ah yes, the Uchiha's, those traitorous bastards, two out of them at least were worth letting them live… the rest didn't deserve this moon, HIS moon, it was to beautiful for them to have, or even give it a glimpse, they did NOT deserve to see the moon's beauty! They had named him a monster, and they were worse than true monsters, they wanted to kill for power, to use him as a weapon. And that just pissed him off!

He could feel something get loose in him, something powerful, something out of this world… craned his back as he let out a wolf cry that echoed over the place he was in, directing his powerful howl right to the moon, as beautiful as it was and as lovely as ever. He never realized but the moon had never been as beautiful as this night when he was letting all of his instincts and feelings outs… it was a beautiful crimson moon worthy of being seen, for that night the Uchiha traitors wouldn't have anything better to look at, ever.

But as he cried to the moon in a melodic howl, his body began to grow, to change shape and slowly grew gray fur identical to his hair, his mouth literally split his face in two as his jaws grew longer, his nose turned black and damp as it changed forms to a more flat shape as his canines grew rather larger than normal and his teeth began to change into a large set of razor sharp fangs.

*Crack!*

That was the sound of the chains being easily broken by the still growing creature, its howl still going as he kept on changing and morphing, soon awakening the two girls, who gasped in horror at what they saw.

"Itachi-nii, please, help us!" Satsuki cried out for her brother, who instantly ran at her in a shunshin before cutting off the heads of the Uchiha traitors that held her hostage as well as Hinata. This shocked Satsuki and Hinata in horror at seeing their first murder, but in utter shock at seeing Itachi kill his fellow clansmen. However, before any of the girls could say something, the man grabbed them and ran away to the top of a roof, putting them down and staring at the… creature that was in front of the now cowering traitors.

The only loyal Uchiha spoke to his sister "Imouto-chan… our clan is not what it seems, it is a clan of traitors that wanted to do horrible things to the two of you and wanted to use… that being as a weapon… and it seems they'll get their just desserts" he said, not wanting to say Naruto's name, he didn't need for them to be afraid of him… however…

Hinata spoke up "That… creature… its eyes are like… his…" she said a bit sadly as she stared at those familiar golden orbs. Satsuki too recognized those eyes but also didn't know to whom they belonged. Itachi remained silent as he and the girls watched what happened.

***HOOOOOOWWWWWLLL!***

There, before the terrified army of Uchiha's, stood a monster they've never seen, a large, gray wolf as big as a horse had taken their weapon's place and stared at them with those damned soul piercing eyes. It was a beast, but regardless of its aura or pure raw power and its otherworldly appearance it had the elegance of a god in the flesh of an animal. However, Fugaku just smirked arrogantly, putting his hand forward as if to stop the beast at his command with a cruel smirk on his face as his three tomoe Sharingan eyes blazed.

"I command you, demon" he began, cackling evilly at his superiority as the other clansmen calmed down, thinking that their great leader had it all under control as the man used all of his power to trap the beast in an illusion "I am Fugaku Uchiha, and your power must belong to us, the elite of the elite, to destroy those who oppose us and take what belongs rightfully to-"

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" cried one of the Uchiha's beside Fugaku when the large wolf ran at him and bit his head, his paws on the bastard's shoulders as his large fangs dug deep in the traitor's neck and began to pull the head off, painfully, before finally yanking it off and soon the wolf swallowed it like a candy… before getting his attention back to the body, and soon devoured it with a lot of vigor.

Itachi did the smart thing and covered both girls' eyes, not feeling any sort of emotion for seeing a traitor die before him, even if he was his family, but what he felt now was true fear as he saw how the creature that once was the dark skinned gray haired boy had turned into this… this monster!

Fugaku was terrified, he had made eye contact, he had used the illusion right, he had used ALL of his chakra to command the beast before him and he knew he had hit the mark… so why wasn't it under his thumb like it should be? The answer was quite simple, a monster is unlike demons and humans, and it does not have chakra like them… and no chakra equals not a way for Fugaku to control the Jinchuuriki.

The bastard did the only thing he could think of: run like a coward "Out of my way!" he cried, running in fear as he pushed his other clansmen aside, throwing them to the wolf, who once finished with his first Uchiha soon began to devour more of them in brutal manners. The other Uchiha's also cried in horror and attempted to run, but being only used to steal jutsus and not making any effort to get power, they large wolf quickly and easily caught them all in his jaws, eating without chewing, ripping flesh and bone to satisfy his hunger.

"Kill it with fire!" one of the Uchiha's cried as they knew they could not outrun the beast.

Soon all of them, save the still running cowardly leader, had their hands flying through hand signs before spitting fireballs at the humongous wolf, burning away his fur and flesh with direct hits. The Uchiha's soon cheered as they saw the wolf's body being easily consumed by the fire.

One of them had the gall to walk up to the still burning monster and kick a rock to it "Serves you right, you demon. We are the Uchiha, we are invincible, we are the el- AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

The other members of the clan saw in horror how the wolf's still burning head shot out of the flames and, tilting itself to the side, bit the bastard's torso. It then violently shook the body of the squirming and agonizing Uchiha, trashing it around wildly while occasionally slamming it to the ground. It was a nightmarish image, the burned flesh, bleached eyes because of the heat and flames and the bloody fangs that ripped flesh and bone so easily gave the bastards a lot of blood freezing, paralyzing fear.

And all the while, the Uchiha's saw how the monster's flesh started to grow back, its pink tone coming back as new fur started to grow as thick as before, and soon the large gray wolf was back to his full health as if nothing had happened to him. And at that time he decided to stop playing with his food, and adding much more pressure to his jaws and biting down with some more strength, the body he was carrying was soon perfectly cut in three parts, two fell at each side of the wolf's mouth and the third right in his guts.

The Uchiha's, now in too much shock after seeing that the wolf was near un-killable and such carnage when it ate their fellow clansman, were too shocked to move or do a thing besides stand there in utter terror as the large gray furred beast ate the last two pieces of his latest meal. They finally moved and tried to run away when it charged back at them in an eating frenzy, still not chewing, just ripping their flesh and organs very, very painfully.

Then, only one remained, the terrified Fugaku that was trying to get the doors open… only to feel a sharp pain on the back of his legs. He screamed at the feeling of the sharp bony knife like fangs that dug deeply into his flesh as the large wolf that moments ago was his so called trump card that he thought he had under his thumb because of his eyes grabbed him by his legs and pulled him back to him. He clan head clawed at the dirt floor of his compound's main entrance to try to get away, a futile attempt seeing as him being only interested in taking power but not getting him by himself meant he didn't train at all like all of the other Uchiha's except for his son and daughter, so he was very weak and got easily trapped by the large wolf.

With a paw pinning the power hungry traitor down by his back, the wolf that once was Naruto reached down and bit the man's right leg once again, then began to pull its flesh and as the man cried in the horrible agony Itachi had to cover the girl's ears from the horrible screams as Fugaku's leg's muscles came into view as the wolf raised his head, before swallowing the flesh like spaghetti. He then reached for Fugaku's back and with his front teeth bit and started to painfully rip off his back's skin in a slow and very painful manner along with some of the muscles, soon showing the spine and the back of the ribs as well as the organs.

Then, after swallowing the piece of flesh currently in his mouth in one go, the werewolf lifted his paw off Fugaku and used another to roll him and make him lay on his skinless back, which with the previous pain and the dirt now on it make the mad power bastard cry a lot more in pain. And in a single motion he bit down on his neck, munching on Fugaku's Adam's apple before painfully ripping it off, making it unable for the clan head to scream as he was drowning in his own blood… but not for too long, because following his neck was his head, which hung on Naruto's teeth.

And, feeling a bit stylish after a big meal, the big werewolf shook his head up and launched up Fugaku's head up sky high, the bastard's mouth opened in a silent scream of pain as his eyes rolled to the back of his dead head… which soon fell into the werewolf's awaiting open mouth, who clamped his jaws shut as the skull went down his throat to join the rest of the dead Uchiha's into rotting in his guts before he disposed of them as dog shit as Naruto started to finish eating the rest of his meal until not a single tendon was left.

Then he raised his nose, detecting more people around, quickly turning his head to a roof he saw them, before jumping right at them, and landing in front of the scared Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi stood in front of the girls to protect them, his ninjato aimed at the oversized wolf… only for said wolf to bite it, yank it off the man's hands and easily snap it in two with just one single bite. The Uchiha did something very unlike him and gaped at what he saw, he knew that the monster was dangerous and that, judging by the look in its eyes, was seizing him up… whether it was to see if Itachi was an enemy and his next meal or a possible bystander and basically not a threat did scare the normally stoic prodigy. He was actually terrified of the monster before him, jutsus did squat to him, illusions were useless… and the damn thing had a very fast healing factor, not to mention it was also faster than him and had oh so easily taken his weapon from him. He was pretty much screwed and had no fucking idea of what to d-

"Thank… you…" said none other than Hinata, as she stepped out from the hiding spot Itachi made with his body to protect her, reached up to the large wolf with her tiny, gentle hand and touched his nose, gently caressing it with a tender, thankful smile "I-I know you… you killed those men… but you did it to protect yourself… and you saved me… so thanks, Inu-kun" she said with a cute smile on her face as she liked the feeling of his wet and kind of ticklish nose.

"Yeah… thanks" said an actually shy Satsuki as she approached the big creature and rubbed his fur "Had you not done that… I'm not sure what my father would have done after he killed my mom…" she said, sad at her mother's death and more since it was by the hands of the man that was supposed to love her.

Naruto stood there, blankly staring at them with his mind going a mile per hour, he knew they were thanking him and all… but it felt so weird… he had killed, he had eaten the bodies of those he murdered… and it even felt good as he did so under the moon's light. But these two girls before him, these two girls who were actually petting him… they were thanking him, something no one had ever done for him before, something that happened even less than him getting more recognition than being seen as something that shouldn't have existed.

He also knew that someone might come after the ruckus and loud screams that had occurred, so, thinking it best to avoid being seen as without a doubt the villagers would kill him no matter what since he murdered the clan they praised to the point of kissing he dirt they stepped on, he stepped back from the girls' petting, turned around and, with a HUGE leap, jumped sky high and away from them as if he were flying to the moon.

The two girls saw as the large wolf left them… and soon heard a new sound:

*Thud*

Satsuki recognized who caused it: "Itachi-nii!"

Hinata recognized the cause of the noise: "H-He fainted!"

(Flashback end)

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the loud yell from one of his teachers and main haters, Mizuki. The silver haired Chunin checking on the knocked out Kiba and already glaring at the werewolf boy, whether knowing or not he was responsible for the unconsciousness of the runt didn't matter because one way or another the Chunin wanted to make the Jinchuuriki suffer.

Soon, a horrible screeching reached their ears "It was Naruto-baka! He attacked Kiba just for fun and with no reason!" screeched the pink haired slut known as Haruno Sakura, whose mother taught her to hate the Kyuubi container, make his life impossible with whatever she could and basically to be like her: a whore that would suck any existent cock to get power and status and disgrace the name of good kunoichis.

As soon as they heard the horrible screeching that would make a banshee seem like a mute, and listened to the insult, both Hinata and Satsuki stopped their glaring between themselves and turned their fury to the pink slut, ready to tear her apart. But someone already got ahead of them:

"Oh shut up, you howler monkey!" growled a cute blonde girl with long dual pigtails that reached her thighs, deep cerulean blue eyes, whisker like birthmarks on each cheek, slightly tanned skin and a curvy body in an orange kimono being held close by a blue sash. This was Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, and being the Hokage's daughter you didn't mess with her and less when she got angry: "Naruto didn't do anything bad! It was that perverted mutt that tried to attack him because he wanted to sit next to Hina-chan! Not only that, we ALL know that Kiba is THE biggest asshole in this village! And I actually thank Naruto for sitting next to Hinata to PROTECT her from that piece of dog shit! So do us all a favor and shut your damn trap for once or I'll force it shut, dattebane!"

Soon the class got quiet as the pink haired whore glared at the blonde, but an intensified glare form Naru shut the bitch up, which made her sit in an instant while nearly pissing herself. No one dared to say a thing given that she was capable of carrying on with her threats if she got mad, no matter if her dad was the Hokage, she was strong enough to kick their asses, and her mother was Kushina "Red Death" Uzumaki, another reason to avoid messing with the blonde girl, a LOT of her fan boys got that when they tried to hit on her, only for her to hit back… again and again and again. She was a kunoichi and damn proud of it just like Hinata and Satsuki.

So Mizuki had to swallow his rage and began with the lesson, and as this happened, Naru approached the werewolf "Hey… mind if I sit here?" she asked rather shyly, making the males glare at the wolf boy, who merely shrugged off their KI, he didn't care if he was glared because of getting attention from the blonde bombshell since most of his life consisted on getting glares and sneers.

Naruto however just nodded without saying a word or even looking at her, in fact he avoided looking at her, because of her father… he could handle her mother since the redhead was kind at least... but her father… the man made him sick for some reason, he didn't know why, but seeing that so called godsend leader didn't make him happy.

Naru however… she didn't know why, but she couldn't help but look at the wolf-like boy as if… something was her fault, she couldn't place her finger on it, but she felt bad for him and all the hatred for him. Actually, she did feel bad for the hatred towards him because she could see it was all driven by ill intentions, and she hated that, she hated seeing people suffer! She was friends with Hinata to get the girl's morale up, and while she wasn't fond of Satsuki because of the girl's cold attitude she kind of liked the ravenette and would like to see her without that stick up her ass.

But Naruto… he was a whole new story. He had the kind of look a battle hardened veteran should have, he never tried to make any communication with anyone regardless of him being mute. He was a true enigma, keeping a lot of secrets for himself and basically being nothing but a shadow, standing there but never being noticed unless he wanted, which was very, VERY rare.

He was a silent, lone wolf.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap! Hope you liked the carnage, took me quite a while to make it to be honest since I wanted something good and bloody too. And check out my good buddy and one of my best readers, viscious agression 101's fics, the guy helped me writing a good part of the first chapter.**

**One more thing, you guys have asked for some girls to be in the harem, but no, I'd rather have the ones I've got, however some of you do make good points… well, kinda, so if you REALLY want a girl in then give me a GOOD reason why, because, while I do admit some of my reasons might be perverted, I DO have good plots for the ones chosen, whether you believe it or not.**

**Next chapter is the last part of this mini-arc about Naruto's not so normal life… as well as hinting more of his relationship with the gals and why he's getting his kind of treatment even when Kushina do knows how much a Jinchuuriki suffer… Oh, and prepare yourselves for hating Minato.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, and I must warn you that Rip does not discriminate with her magic bullets if you try to remind me

**XXXXXX**

A wolf's bizarre friends

It was now target practice. The grey haired teen watched as the other students tried to get high scores with little amusement or plainly ignored them. He did watch some of the girls, or a least the ones that did bother training. Hinata, while lacking confidence, did a very good job as she was a hard worker, nailing eight of the ten targets right in the center, the other two missing by an inch. Naru, being trained by both her parents and being rather gifted, made it better as she got nine out of ten, the last one missing just by half an inch. Satsuki matched the blonde girl perfectly, this earning in some glares from both her and the bluenette since they saw each other as rivals… but not only as shinobi rivals, but as lover rivals when it came to the mysterious and silent green cap wearing boy.

When Naruto's turn arrived he had three pairs of eyes looking at him with support, though one trying to hide it in her coal eyes. He was also given several sneers and glares from the teachers, the pink haired annoyance and the bastard mutt; he easily ignored this kind of looks, too used to the hating. The rest of the class looked at him either thinking he'd fail due to him being officially dubbed the dead last or because of their parents encouraging them to hate him, with the exception of the clan heirs that didn't own a white wolf-dog hybrid.

When the grey wolf boy was given his practice kunai by Mizuki he did note the evil grin the teacher had. He decided to ignore it as he thought it'd be the obvious wish of him failing and turned to the targets, all of them several good yards away and out in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees that made it more difficult to hit some of them.

The boy adjusted his cap to get a better look before grabbing his kunai and swinging his hand in one swift motion, the sharp practice weapon flying at high speeds… along with something shiny. Naruto's golden eyes, sharp as a wolf's, noted a string on his kunai's handle. Following the string he found out Mizuki had its end all wrapped around his index finger!

The werewolf's eyes widened as he turned to his kunai when Mizuki pulled the string. He growled with a hard glare aimed at the kunai as he saw how it was moving away from its target. With the trajectory it had it would have nailed it right on the center, and seeing this, the most annoying of his most hated people began to mock him as he just glared at his still flying kunai, hoping that just by glaring it'd move and hit where it should regardless of how stupid that sounded, even if he was a werewolf.

"Hah! The loser's just proved he's worth shit, like always!" Kiba barked in laughter as he pointed at Naruto, who kept on silently glaring at the kunai when it was about to pass the target.

Sakura joined the dog boy "As usual, losers will always be losers. No wonder he is an orphan, no one would want h-"

*Thud!*

With wide eyes, everyone saw the impossible as Naruto's kunai had instantly moved from its trajectory at an impossible angle and hit the target right on its center. The grey haired boy was just as surprised since he knew Mizuki hadn't changed his mind, he saw just how his throwing weapon had broken free from the string, moved midair and landed on his intended target. Naruto's eyes were still a bit opened, the closest someone as stoic as him would get to being shocked, and looked at his hands… when he threw that kunai it felt… funny. Sure, he had intended on hitting the target dead in its center from the start… but there was this feeling in his digits as if he had somehow done… magic? He knew he was a werewolf, but this didn't seem like anything one could do… could he have more than wolf genes in him, something darker?

Words failed him to describe what had happened, but he mentally shrugged as his face turned back to his always stone cold expression and he aimed this time, throwing the kunai far away from his target but mentally commanding it to hit it… He was pleased to see it instantly change its course and hit the center of the bull's-eye. The class gaped in shock as they had expected him to fail, except three heiresses who had hoped the best for him… though they too wondered how the hell he just did that.

Mizuki decided to add his bullshit: "You cheated!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the boy that stoically looked back at him, with narrowed eyes of course, not forgetting this bastard had tried to make him fail on purpose "You must have snuck something on the kunais so you could win, thinking you're best than everyone while you're just the dead last"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he expected what would come since he couldn't say a word due to being mute: raging ranting. However, that was interrupted by none other than Umino Iruka, arms crossed as he gave his fellow teacher a stern look "Perhaps you could explain this?" he asked coldly while lifting a piece of the string still attached to Mizuki's fingers. The silver haired teacher flinched as Iruka's eyes turned even colder "Now, if you would, please remove yourself from here. If it weren't from Naruto's trick I might have never seen you 'helping' some of the students who paid you… and on that note, Sakura, Kiba, how much did you pay him?"

The two mentioned shinobi in training flinched, well, Sakura was kind of safe since her mother had paid Mizuki, but Kiba… all of his allowance had gone to the sewer, and he was sure as hell his mother would give him one long scolding.

Iruka then sighed and turned to Naruto "Now, whatever you did I don't care since all that matters in this test is to hit the target, so for that technique you get a ten" he said with a small smile, before turning to the other shinobi "Now, thank Mizuki for this, but we're going to do the test again, since I'm sure he could have 'helped' some of the others" he turned to the grey haired boy once again "Naruto, you go… and… you know, I don't have anything for you to do" he admitted with a sheepish grin before pointing at a tree "Sit there and watch or just sleep till class is over, ok? Sorry, but you have to stay at school until it ends, those are the rules here. Then you're free to go home"

The boy's eyes turned icier at the mention of the word 'home' but nodded nonetheless and then went to the tree, sat down and leaned on it with his hands resting his head like a pillow and his hat down but with the brim only keeping the sun from his eyes, letting him see the others.

He watched the blonde, azure and raven haired heiresses try again, to his surprise all of them hit the target dead in the center. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura fume in jealousy and anger, it seemed she had paid Mizuki for messing not only with Naruto's notes but with her 'competition' to be the most popular kunoichi. It became obvious she wanted to shadow the other girls since she didn't hit the target, and if she did she would be far away from its center. Kiba, while taking training more seriously, always missed the center by inches or a foot.

"How pathetic. Bribing a teacher? Really…" came an angry comment from someone behind the boy. Looking up he saw a very, very cute girl… and an older one at that. She had a mousy face, cute brown eyes, brown hair with dual buns atop her head, was tomboyish and wore a Chinese combat outfit.

He knew her from the orphanage before he had been kicked out at six, she was one year older than him and had lived in that place too, but never treated him like crap. Her name… Tenten, was it? He did remember she was at least kind to him and even gave him some of her food when the caretakers would deny him to eat. He had never paid much attention to people due to the harsh treatments he was given, but since she - like the Hyuuga, Uchiha and Namikaze heiresses - was nice to him he relaxed with her at his side, knowing that she like those girls wouldn't trick him with false friendship only for a mob to torture him later.

Then he was surprised when she smiled at him before sitting at his side, even if he remained stoic as ever. She then ecstatically turned to him with a bright smile and a pleading look "Hey, I saw your trick. And you gotta teach me how you did it!" she said, looking at him in admiration and with wide, pleading eyes. He looked at her stoically before twirling his hand in a 'continue' motion as he wanted details. Tenten smiled more "Anyways, name's Tenten and let me tell you I am a weapons fanatic. I really want to be the best of the best, and that trick of yours was amazing! I know you're not very social, but please, I really wanna learn that move. Will you teach me, little guy?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Little? He was the tallest of his class and was at least four inches taller than this girl, who was also a bit taller than normal girls her age. The questioning look about why his size was being seen as 'little' made the girl smile, chuckle and rub the back of her head sheepishly as she tried to find a way to apologize for making fun of him being younger than her.

However, just when she found what she wanted to say the class already ended, with Iruka calling everyone before dismissing them home. Tenten watched in disappointment Naruto's back, really wanting to talk to him. Then, just when he reached the door, the bun haired girl ran at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, not failing to notice he was well built for his young age as the blush on her face pointed out.

"Hey… umm, Naruto, was it?" he nodded "Listen, if you want, come by the blacksmith shopping district, there we have not only kunais and shurikens but even targets for practice. If you come to mine, which you'll find out with no sweat since I work there, just look for me and we can train together, ok? And you won't have to worry about paying, since I'm the owner's daughter it's no problem if I invite someone" he thought this.

He'd been once fooled like this, given fake hope of having peace for once and maybe even making a friend… but the genuine smile on her face, which was different than that Kyuubi hater's evil smirk, made him think twice about it. This girl seemed to be playing on the good side, and it was obvious she had no bad intentions… but he couldn't say the same for whoever owned the shop. Several people hated him, and there was a high probability this one shop owner would too regardless of this girl having a liking to him, even if it was because she wanted to improve… but still, she wanted to train with him, she wanted to be better and stronger too. He patiently thought about that, could he really disappoint her that badly?

He then just raised his finger, pointing behind Tenten towards a large abandoned office building about to be demolished sooner than later. For some weird reason, Tenten seemed to understand what he said "We meet inside that place?" he nodded, and she smiled "Well, not what I had in mind, but may come in handy for some tricks I could teach you in exchange for teaching me how you did that" she said now beaming.

Now he was at a loss… he also had no idea how he did that, but just shrugged as an answer, and once again, his simple gestures seemed to give the answer he wanted to give.

"Oh, I may not be able to do it?" she asked rather sadly and he nodded, she let out a sigh "Oh well… at least I wanna see it again, ok? How about we meet about six o'clock? I want to get some of my weapons ready and sharp for this little _date_ of ours" she said, now with her smile back before stepping closer to the boy while using too much emphasis on the word 'date' for his liking.

Suddenly the werewolf felt the air growing chilly, and he noted three presences of Killer Intent, all of it focused on the bun haired cutie before him. He knew it had to be a certain trio of girls, he just knew it. But as with all KI from the villagers he shrugged it off. Since he wasn't very acknowledgeable about human relationships he didn't know why they were angry, though he did have a hunch about the reason he didn't care, it seemed too childish to him being angry due to jealousy.

So he nodded… and the KI went sky-fucking-high when Tenten beamed her largest smile and kissed his cheek! The bun haired girl then ran away still smiling, waving at him before disappearing. He then turned to look at the heiresses, who found their surroundings VERY interesting now regardless of the tight grips on their fists.

Suddenly, families arrived to pick up the students. Naruto simply ignored them and their glares, sneers and whispered insults. He decided to do what was best and simply train a bit before meeting Tenten. Though he did send a very icy glare at Minato when the man gave him a wicked look, as if eying him as some sort of jewel or trophy he was supposed to have. He also did look at Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, who hadn't seemed to age even a second since giving birth to Naru, making a lot of women question how she kept her figure. The secret was in actually training, thus why she and several other kunoichis like the Inuzuka did keep their youth rather well.

Speaking of the Inuzuka, Kiba was getting repeatedly bonked on the head by his mother for wasting his money on nothing but cheating an exam, insulting a fellow classmate as she had heard some of the kids speaking about it and also Naru had told her because the blonde girl liked Hinata, and the Hyuuga heiress was another reason why he was bonked as the matriarch of the dog shinobi clan was a proud kunoichi and hated perverts, thus she was going to make sure her son got it in his head that if she knew he was looking or doing anything bad to any kunoichi he was gonna be pummeled to a bloody pulp. Besides Tsume was Hana, shaking her head at her brother's idiocy, reminding her too much of her father and why her mother had kicked the man out after finding him cheating on her just after Tsume gave birth to Kiba.

Hinata got some cold, stoic and emotionless words from her father as congratulations of doing a job well done in having very good notes in her test, though it was obvious the man wasn't saying them heartfelt. Little Hanabi looked to the ground down as she held her father's hand, rather weakly too as her hand seemed to want to slip out of the man's grasp. Hinata herself looked sadly at her little sister while pretending to pay attention to her father, having already heard his cold words lacking of good emotions one too many times.

When Itachi arrived both him and Naruto exchanged looks, the dark haired man, now elite ANBU captain, hadn't said a word about the kid's true form and what he was capable of doing, he did that out of his sense of justice, to repay him not only for saving his little sister, the person he cherished the most, but also because he killed the traitors in the clan after the horrible things they did and what they had planned on doing. He respected justice above all else, and even if it was self-defense what the wolf boy did was true justice in the eyes of the stoic man. He then turned to his little sister with a small smile and tapped her forehead with his index and middle finger, chuckling slightly at her annoyance and embarrassment when Naru giggled at her… and the fact the gray haired boy was still watching.

The blond watched them in silent jealousy, wanting to experience something like that but knowing it'd never happen in a place like this where everyone hated him for the wrong reason.

Kushina then noted someone out of the corner of her eye… it was a strange gray haired boy. She then turned to her daughter in order to ask her about him… but all she asked was "How was your day, honey?"

Now she felt a bit alarmed, she wanted to ask who was the new kid… until her husband put a hand on her neck with a laugh "I'm sure you had a lot of fun, me and your mom were too busy working"

And now… Kushina had completely forgotten what she wanted to ask… it shouldn't be that important so she just shrugged it off and smiled when her daughter beamed her a smile "It was great, though I had to fight off dog boy and the pink banshee when they were saying trash about Naruto"

That was a name Kushina had never heard before, and she knew all of Naru's acquaintances. This was weird, very weird, and when she wanted to ask who was this Naruto kid, or if he was some imaginary friend from the girl, she suddenly said "Now, now, I don't want to hear you talk about fighting unless you do it for this village"

Now she was shocked… didn't she… hate the Lea-

"True, that's what any good kunoichi must do, just like carrying on this village's legacy when they marry a good man" Minato suddenly said as his hand got a tighter grip on his wife's neck.

"Aw, but all of them are asshats!" the pig-tailed blonde whined.

Kushina then forgot anything she was thinking about and smiled to her daughter lovingly "Now, now, I don't want to hear that language, young lady, despite how much ass you can kick you're still too young to talk like mommy" the redhead said a bit sternly but still lovingly, albeit adding "But your dad's right, when the time comes you should look a good man for yourself, just like I did" was all she said, despite how weird it felt. She was proud to be a kunoichi and wanted her daughter to be a warrior, not a housewife… so why was she saying all of this?

And why does her neck felt so painful right now? Suddenly, for some unknown reason, she felt like crying… as if something was holding her back and not daring to let her go free. She truly felt it now: despair in one of its purest forms.

XXXXXX

Naruto was now jumping from branch to branch on the trees of Training Area 44, also known as the Forest of Death. His being a werewolf made him being ignored and/or feared by all of the animals around who could feel he was not human, and that he was a creature of great power. Here he felt at 'home' regardless of being a ten year old in a place where one could die in the most unexpected, painful and horrible of deaths… but it was his kind of place for some reason, as if he belonged in the danger zones.

Suddenly he stopped right on one and grabbed his beloved cap with one hand while doing a one handed stand after rolling out of the way of about seven hungry snakes, all coming from a beige overcoat from the other resident of this evil forest, the purple, spiky ponytailed Mitsarashi Anko, who while being on her teens wore clothes not many women twice her age would even consider to wear, kunoichi or not, practical or not… her clothing was THAT revealing. Though for a ten year old stoic boy it didn't matter much, just made him question why would someone wear so little clothing, was she trying to call his attention?

"Not bad, wolfy" the snake girl said with a sadistic gleam in her eyes as her snakes returned to her cloak "But what about this!"

The wolf boy barely had time to twist his body from his one-handed stand and get on his feet and instantly jumping away, just as the branch he was in got chomped on by an enormous snake the size of a house. The oversized reptile shook its head before spitting out the wood in its mouth, glare at Anko in a 'Stop calling me for this, dammit!' manner and disappear in a cloud of smoke, proving it was a summon.

The gray haired boy then pointed at the sadistic 'owner' of the forest, who understood what was on his mind "Oh, come on, kid! It's much more fun this way!" the boy shook his head firmly "Ok, fine, no more summons" he pointed at her once again and kept his finger pointing, unnerving Anko until she sighed in defeat "Ok… no more trying to cut you for real, using poisonous snakes, 'cuddle' with you to get a treat of your blood and no teasing, is that all?" he nodded and that made her smirk "Fun time!" the young woman cheered as she ran at her target.

(Several near death experiences, cuts, bruises and lots of sexual innuendos – all by Anko, obviously - later)

Naruto was crouching with his back hunched like a predator ready to attack, his shirt was ripped and missed several parts, the lower parts of his pants were the same but fortunately experience with Anko teaches one to watch out for the crotch. His cap was also fine, at least she respected him enough to not hurt the only precious thing he had left from whoever loved him enough to give him life. And despite this look he was still fine, breathing, with all of his limbs in place and fortunately still with energy left to spare.

Anko was panting a bit, her cloak had long since been gone after being used as a distraction to blind Naruto, thus why the gray haired boy was missing most of his shirt when she took out several kunais. While her body and… whatever was left of her clothes, since she did wear little to nothing, were covered in bruises and dirt. She smirked, this kid was actually going easy on her despite his age, he was very strong regardless of his status as pariah and target of all of the Leaf's hatred like her… she liked him, she really, really liked this kid. Both had suffered the same and he was still so strong and willing to not cause her too much harm.

First time they met, he had been hiding here several days after the Uchiha Massacre, he was back to his human form after managing to get his head to cool down and had practiced to control this beast side of himself in this place which he found out be a better home than the Leaf. And it was about his sixth day of training when Anko found him, trying to find the cause of the disappearance of the most dangerous animals of this place and smelled their blood on him.

She was about to attack when she noted who it was… and her surprise increased when he almost punched her. She hadn't even been capable of blinking yet this kid had almost knocked her out! Almost. He had been actually capable of stopping himself just when his fist had been about to hit her face. The snake girl had decided to keep him safe from whatever punishment he would surely unjustly get from the council if they found out he was training here, so she hid his staying in the forest for as long as she has known him.

Since then, both had been sparring here, at least to have some fun and do a little conversation, this actually felt like a true friendship to the two of them. It was nice, being here, fight a bit and, while the boy didn't talk, Anko made a lot of comments to keep both of them entertained in the middle of their fights. It was a nice and sort of dysfunctional friendship, but it still worked, somehow.

The snake mistress then let herself fall flat on her shapely rear, holding a hand up to signal the boy to stop, said boy who got an eyeful of her no modest at all black panties… if they actually had enough cloth to be called that. But as a ten year old and still not near the stages of animalistic mating periods due to that age, he thought nothing of it and walked to her, before sitting at her side and point at his shirt, looking icily at the slightly older girl.

She chuckled "Sorry, sorry, but you gotta admit, for a toddler you look good" she said, not taking her eyes off him… he might be some years younger than her, but if he kept training like this, keeping himself in the perfect balance of strength, speed and flexibility… she wouldn't mind dating him when he got older.

The boy sighed a breath of tiredness since even with his inhuman body and abilities it still was tiresome to fight all of those weapons and teasing. But it was actually good to work a sweat. He took off his cap and fanned his face a bit, then put it back in place and looking at the sleepy looking Anko. She had also worked a sweat, obvious in how her body was covered in her own salty secretions… it was a very erotic sight and would undoubtedly be sexy and arousing if it weren't for the fact Naruto's mind was - regardless of his badass stoic attitude and cool, cold behavior - that of a kid… and the fact she stunk sky-high.

However, even with her stench, the boy couldn't get away from her, she was the best friend he ever had regardless of her antics, her sadism and overall teasing… that and she had been so tired she 'accidentally' fell on his shoulders with a mile wide smile, feeling the slightly dark skin of the younger boy rub against her creamy and sweaty one.

He was about to wake her up and force her to get off him, but seeing her so peaceful and already 'asleep' – her acting very good the sleep part to actually fool the werewolf thanks to a lot of practice for this very moment – made it impossible for him to wake the sadistic kunoichi up. So he gave another sigh, though even without a voice due to his muteness it was obvious this sigh was of defeat. So he put on his cap and let her rest, silently praying it weren't too late before he met up with Tenten.

XXXXXX

After some hours of having the snake mistress using him as support for her sweaty and voluptuous body, gently nudging Anko 'awake' and waving her goodbye, even if she pouted in a rather adorable way before reluctantly bidding him farewell, the werewolf approached the abandoned building he had told Tenten to go. But first he had to go to his apartment to get a new set of clothes, the same green cargo pants and black muscle shirt. He had managed to jump from rooftop to rooftop without being seen by anyone, who'd either mock him or chase him.

He would have actually preferred being chased by a mob than hearing someone from this village mock him. They were far too stupid and self-absorbed, thinking the Leaf was the center of the universe in the most ignorant and simple of ways. Sometimes he would see everyday villagers boasting about some matter or another. The werewolf couldn't help but find the naivety and obliviousness of people frustrating. None of them knew what it meant to be tough…to be strong. For that matter, he noticed that the majority of people didn't know much of anything besides their tiny little comfort zones. The gray haired boy felt like everybody in the village had a false sense of entitlement.

Although the most annoying thing him her was seeing super girly girls. He found it sad how they spent all their time worrying about hair, makeup, and popularity. But, fortunately, he could count some of them who weren't like that, and now he was going to meet one of them, though on his way he found two more: Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, walking their clan's dogs… and cursing a certain name from one member of their family:

"When I get my hands on that brother of mine…" Hana growled.

Tsume nodded with a bitter look on her feral face "You'll have to hope I let something left from him big enough for whatever you may have in mind… and yeah, I approve of it. I told him his punishment was just to walk the dogs for trying to hit that Naruto kid AND talking about that poor Hinata girl like… his father…" she spat that part with a lot of venom.

"He could have counted himself lucky, but no, he just had to run away and leave Akamaru behind" Hana snarled as she then looked apprehensively at the wolf-dog hybrid "Why did your master have to be such an idiotic, egotistical moron?" the puppy shook his head at his misfortune… until.

"Meow!"

All Inuzuka dogs turned to glare at the source of that sound, all of them familiar with the cat… That Fucking Cat… Tora. The Fire Daimyo's wife's cat looked at them, hissed and soon the two poor women were dragged in a high speed chase after the damnable bag of fleas that was the source of a lot of hatred for D-rank missions and a target everyone wanted out of the picture, permanently.

"You goddamn cat!" Both women shouted as the fur ball ran away from the dogs, it was sure paying off all those years avoiding genins to save himself from… THAT woman. So he ran away as the Inuzuka matriarch and her daughter yelled at their dogs to stop… until they instantly came to a halt, as well as Tora.

The duo looked perplexed at the tall, for his age, ten year old with his green cap shadowing his eyes. All dogs instantly sat obediently, some even whimpered a bit at his presence while Tora looked ready to soil its furry ass. The boy gave the cat a chilly, bone freezing stoic look the kind his father would be proud of. Had he been a shinigami and a noble too he might be related to a certain high elite soul reaper of the sixth squad who lived on the other side in another universe.

But now here he was giving that icy glance of his to the cat and the dogs, all of them obeying his silent order of letting the Inuzuka women catch their breaths, said duo of brunettes now looking in shock at him. Then, tilting his cap down with two fingers as a way to say goodbye, the boy excused himself and walked his own way.

Though, both Inuzuka women could note something in him, it was some sort of scent, besides Anko's sweaty one that was all over him due to her 'sleepily' snuggling to him, which made him very interesting in their eyes. It seemed as if he was maturing into something, but he still needed to grow. For some reason, the wolf kid's smell was very different to that of a normal person and that seemed to command respect with a lot of inner, raw beastly power.

Maybe… just maybe, if he had grown a bit more and they were younger, they would try to find out what was up with him. But their age difference didn't matter to them that much as the boy was certainly interesting. Maybe he was a born leader, or maybe there was something really animalistic in him, something beastly even.

They each made a silent mental note to look into this kid's growth, someone that could so easily control other animals with nothing but a look was destined for great things, destructive or otherwise.

XXXXXX

Now that the Leaf was in the darkness of the night, Tenten and Naruto were seen walking out of the abandoned building they had trained in, the bun haired girl had actually put an obstacle course between them and the targets in order for Naruto to use his magic trick with his direction changing projectiles. Tenten had tried and tried as hard as she could to copy the move or at least see how he was doing it, but kept on failing. However, she was actually satisfied with the fact she had helped him.

The boy, while having the ability to change a projectile's trajectory while midair, was still having problems mastering this new trick he had just learned earlier this day. So Tenten was happy to have helped him master it, and the experience had also helped her to think of new tricks when she tried to copy the moves. She might not make her weapons magically go wherever she willed them too, but now she had some new neat tricks she was still developing in her mind thinking of how to improve them to improve herself.

She beamed at the shorter kid "You have NO idea how much I thank you, little guy!" she giggled, and even more when he gave her that raised eyebrow once again, questioning why his height was questioned due to his age. She then looked at the night before smiling to him once again "Well, it's been fun, but I better get going home, but I hope we can do this again sometime. So, until then, take care"

And with that, she bid him farewell, by kissing his cheek once again before running off to her home with a large smile and a small blush on her face.

The wolf boy stood as stoic as ever, though he reached for his cheek, with little to no experience about this kind of touch or caress he felt as if he were in another planet… but no, he simply shrugged it off. She was really thankful to him, just like Hinata and Satsuki had been when he saved them as kids… well, not to that much extent, but it felt… nice to have helped her.

Yes… it felt nice.

He then sighed and then walked back to his home… only to be met with yet another mob, this time one with high level shinobi.

He looked around, no one on the streets but he and these guys… just great (Do note I am being sarcastic).

Oh well, he'd just have to run, find a fine place to hide and then enjoy a nice feast. Good thing about being a werewolf is that when a bastard hates you and tries to kill you it usually means the equal to a free meal.

XXXXXX

As Naruto ran around the village, making sure the mob were hot on his heels, a certain person started to walk in the village. However, no one seemed to note his existence.

It was a young… boy… girl? It was hard to know, but he/she had short blond hair falling flatly on his/her head, pink, slit eyes that resembled a cat's… and two black cat ears atop his head. To make this individual much unusual, he was dressed with a yellow short sleeved shirt with some of the Nazi symbols on it for the younglings in the long dead army, very short black shorts, ankle high socks and brown shoes. The individual, too androgynous to make it clear what gender he/she had, was about fourteen years of age and extremely cute.

"Man…" the boy/girl whined with a german accent, carrying a suitcase and looking around "That damn vampire had to spit me out… dammit, and I was having so much fun, then him and that bimbo have to kill Rip and the Captain… *sigh* I miss them"

"Now, now, be grateful, Schrodinger" spoke a new, gentle and also a bit nervous voice "We had luck that guy decided to spit us. I mean, my old pal goes to heaven after beating a lot of demons… and then I just get stuck roaming around the world as I'm still cursed thanks to that butthole of a demon lord. But oh well, if I can be useful I'll be glad"

"But still, after all of our efforts to kill him, the bastard still got up, laughed at me and then… then… he just uses me as his errand boy to get in touch with Rip and the Captain's son! He could have done that too many years ago, but no, oh no, he wanted to see how their child would grow in this… ninja village or whatever it is!" the cat boy/girl complained loudly, swinging the suitcase in hopes to smash something or someone to get rid of his/her anger… and the suitcase just happened to hit one of Naruto's pursuers.

"Oh?" was all Schrodinger could intelligently say as he looked at the grey haired boy running away.

Suddenly, the rest of the mob members began to roam around the knocked out guy who got a face full of suitcase… without anyone in sight. To make things more annoying, the 'demon' had gotten away.

Schrodinger saw the mob curse in anger while looking at the grey haired boy run away, a smile on the cat's lips "He is quite handsome, like the Captain, and look, he even got his mom's eyes! I hope he also got her aim, it was fun to see her blast people's brains off!"

The voice who had spoken to the cat earlier showed disgust at the gore mentioned in his voice: "Now, while I don't have anything against violence when it is deserved, I don't wanna remember what that woman could do when mad… by the way, what are we to do after telling him what we know? Are we truly going to-"

"Silence, Johnson" the cat said with his/her smile widening "The boy might be younger than me… but he's too cute!" the cat said with heated, reddening cheeks.

Johnson spoke again "Ahem… Earth to Schro, you ARE aware this kid was born about ten years ago, so of course he is younger than you, someone who was-"

However, the voice's words fell on deaf feline ears as the cat looked dreamily at the wolf boy "We so gotta make this mission count!"

"You're such a slave-driver, at least Garcia was nice" Johnson complained as the cat… person, disappeared.

XXXXXX

Naruto, back at his 'home' sneered at the sight. Even his cold as stone self couldn't suppress the hatred to his so called home the Hokage gave him.

He hated the man so much, his wife had actually tried to adopt him, the wolf boy having seen her discussing loudly to the point of shouting all over the orphanage against the so called caretakers. However, it had just happened once, and while the woman did show concern and got her husband to give the boy this 'home' there was something very off with the picture. Kushina had fought with her nails and teeth to try to get Naruto living with her, saying over and over again she'd protect the, at that time, two year old boy.

Now, here he lived, in a small apartment with graffiti calling him monster and the likes all over his front door and the walls around it, the inside had the walls covered in moss, the furniture was stolen from dumpsters, being cheap as all hell and his 'bed' was just a simple mattress, fortunately he could just shape shift into a wolf and sleep with his furry coat to keep him from getting cold.

However, he wondered what would have been if the redhead beauty managed to get him out of that orphanage and give him a happy life as she promised with all her might. He remembered it as a happy memory… until Minato appeared, discussed with his wife and then managed to convince her to talk about this more peacefully at home… after that day, while Kushina didn't treat him like crap… the redhead hadn't been the same. She seemed to ignore him, or more like don't know he existed… it made him feel sad, actually. She was the first person to show care for him, but then that damned Fourth Hokage just took that away from him, and he just knew the bastard had something to do with it, the question was…

"What's happening?"

Inside Naruto's apartment, after he closed the door, appeared a cat… person, smiling dreamingly at him, standing a few inches taller than him and, for the weirdest of reasons, carrying a badass looking, shining skull with dual horns and some jewels adorning it… oh wait… the skull was floating.

Now, knowing of himself as a werewolf made the boy unafraid of anything, but this actually managed to make him widen his eyes and look at the… girl? Judging by the scent and pheromones that filled his nostrils, while forcing his nose through the smell of cat… he could smell this androgynous cat person was a girl (Sorry, wanted to keep this as a surprise for the harem).

The girl then leaned over closer to him, grabbed him by his shoulders and gave the blond something he didn't expect: his first kiss!

Naruto felt himself melt as the girl's lips slowly but both tenderly and passionately rubbed against his own. He couldn't help but let out a silent moan which she took as an advantage to sneak her slim tongue in his mouth and taste everything in it, even his tonsils. He had to admit she was good as he felt his knees weakening as the soft but rough texture of her tongue rubbed everything in his mouth with such care, tender love and, obviously, hints of lust.

And she had to admit, for a ten year old, he was good returning the kiss.

Johnson could only gape, before muttering "Oh, Garcia, if you were here… I'd agree with you this would qualify as 'Magnifico'!"

**XXXXXX**

**Evil cliffy is evil! I like being evil check my fic Blazblue: Kitsune's revenge to see the BIG proof of it!**

**And that's a rap, next chapter shows the end of this saga and the start of the adventures that happens around the time he's supposed to graduate! Now, if you want some extra girls in the harem remember: GOOD reasons! Review and tell me what girls should be in and give me a good reason, then I might, MIGHT consider whether or not to put her in! ****And for those of you who don't know him, Johnson's from the game Shadows of the Damned by Suda51! Hilarious game and hilarious character, and one BADASS weapon for Naruto here as well as some surprises when the next chapter comes out!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, but you should know this:

INTEGRA FAIRBROOK WINGATES VAN HELLSING

WANTS YOU!

To join the Hellsing organization!

**XXXXXX**

Being an alpha, being a man

Fifteen years old Naruto was, like his feline companion would say, an exact copy of his father**. **But it was a long way from when he with the help of Schrodinger and Johnson escaped the Leaf:

(Flashback)

"THE DEMON'S ESCAPING!"

All around the village, shinobi ranking from Chunin, Jounin and even the ANBU special elite members were all running towards one direction as none other than Naruto was atop the Hokage Tower. The ten year old grey haired boy was in a new set of clothes: the same green olive baggy pants and a black muscle shirt. However, on the green military cap his father gave him was Johnson, or rather, a emblem that Johnson had morphed into. It seemed the skull/former demon could morph into anything, even weapons the boy had never seen or heard of due to the village's traditionalism.

"**Oh dear**…" Johnson, even as a emblem on the kid's cap, spoke through a mental link to the boy "**You** **know, kid… I've done some crazy things when demon hunting… but did you really have to just blow up that guy's office**?"

True to his words, Minato's office was burning in flames. It was very early in the morning, and as the sun raised flames engulfed the tower of the Leaf. All the boy did to answer Johnson was adjust his cap, making the former demon sigh "Cheer up, Johnson!" the car girl's cheery voice said as she stood beside the boy, too close to him, earning a small and barely noticeable shade of pink on his cheeks "You and him will have some fun killing this bastards for what they did to the captain and Rip's son"

The skull sighed again "**Well, might as well do so. Me and Garcia used to blast skulls of monsters… and these guys are even worse than demons**"

The cat girl smiled, hugged the boy's neck and kissed him passionately "See ya in the base, Hans Gunsche van Winkle Junior"

And with that she was away, not staying to see him growl at her using his real full name. It seemed their parents wanted to name him after his real dad, though the way the girl used the full name… actually, if he thought about it, it was better than Naruto and Schrodinger only used it to annoy him… but she was too cute for him to stay mad at the cat girl.

"There you are!" several ANBU led by one with a dog mask, this being the one to speak, surrounded the boy, weapons ready to strike "After all we gave you, you dare attack the Hokage's office? You should be thanking us for giving you food, a ceiling and-"

*WHAM!*

Oh yeah, the battle had just begun, and Hans Gunsche van Winkle Junior started it by punching and breaking the mask of the guy with the silver gravity defying hair. He then stood in a stance and gave them the 'Bring it, you little bitches' hand motion. To this they charged, bad idea since his cute cat girl had been teaching him how to kick some ass with his real powers. Another reason why he could never be mad at her, those tricks really kicked a whole lot of ass.

And since he was leaving this place for good… why not go all out and show them what a real monster is like?

Johnson, ever the courteous and gentle demonic soul he was, spoke the truth to the bastards before him even if they couldn't hear him: "**Gentlemen, you are royally screwed up, very deep into your butts**"

(Play this fic's battle theme: Never Dead by Megadeth. There WILL be a boss theme)

**Leaf Shinobi**

Hans charged at the enemies before him, grey fur starting to grow on his arms, both limbs growing in length to the point he could easily drag them on the floor if he hadn't them ready to strike for blood as his nails turned black, sharp and larger. The ANBU, which were trying to help their dog themed leader, didn't see it coming when the wolf boy used his larger, clawed arms to shred the nearest one of them to pieces. At first the ANBU didn't know what hit him until he put his hand on his stomach… or tried to, since his arm fell down just as the hand touched his uniform, followed by three chopped off parts of said arm, then the other with the same amount of chopped parts… and then his torso suffered the same fate.

Hans' claws were more than capable to easily cut through steel even, so with a normal piece of meat he called human it was like slicing ham with a chainsaw. The next ANBU learned that when his skull was chopped in several pieces as the wolf boy crisscrossed his claws one the man's head, making a spider-web like pattern appear on the face before the guy fell to the floor, headless and with what remained of the head being now a puzzle.

"**Oh my, such violence these days… what do they teach kids in school nowadays**?" the skull asked as Naruto grabbed one of the ANBU by the shoulders, putting some pressure with his furry arms into the man's torso as the sounds of broken ribs and the arms' bones reached his ears. Then he morphed his head into its wolf form and bit down the man's neck, ripping off his Adam's apple which he swallowed with gusto. He only had actually skipped breakfast in order to eat some more of these bastards. As the man tried to scream in pain while drowning on his blood Hans' jaw attacked again and ripped of his face and parts of his own skull, the sight that was left would have made anyone puke, save the grey haired wolf boy.

He let the now faceless, neckless body fall down while taking back his human form. He couldn't just simply stop by and eat everyone on his way… he wouldn't be finished and he wanted to meet whoever Schrodinger wanted him to meet as the cat girl had said this person knew about his parents even more than her.

He saw the dog themed ANBU trying to crawl away, he was about to take him out for good too, but then out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of several three pronged kunais flying at him. With a powerful jump he got out of the way… only to see a katana expertly flying at his face. He mentally groaned, he didn't expect them to appear this fast.

*Squelch!*

With the disgusting sound of flesh being cut Hans managed to catch the blade that would have stabbed his hand with his bare, lupine hand. He accepted the pain of the blade passing through his palm as none other than Kushina Uzumaki in a purple battle kimono trying to keep on pushing it right into his chest where his most important muscle was. Behind her was Minato with a deep sneer. He easily ignored this look like all others given to him by the villagers and focused on Kushina… whose face was dead.

Her expression, the typical fiery determination that was always on her face, the fire in her eyes… it was all dead. Her face was blank, her violet orbs stared into nothingness and seemed just void of all life like any victims the grey haired werewolf had killed. He knew when someone was dead by looking into their eyes after eating half or most of their bodies and now Kushina, who was very well alive due to how she kept on pushing the blade and trying to kill him in one strike to the heart, had the look of a dead person.

Minato's sneer turned into a disgusted scowl "Guess there's no helping it when you're trying to break ties with our village after all we did for you, monster" now his eyes took a sickening, greedy look "But your arms… that power you have… well, don't worry, we'll take it for the village and you may have some peace in knowing your death was useful for something"

Sickened by the man's words, Hans tried to force Kushina off him without trying to hurt her. It was obvious she wasn't acting on her own, so she didn't deserve this. Minato noted this and smirked "How about it, Naruto? You like my little meat puppet?" he said with a very sickening smirk "Trust me, it was no easy to control her. Her mastery in seals would have made it impossible for me to use one on her. Heck, she has the same fucking seal that didn't let me use my other little puppet as a better weapon… but it's all right. At least, Orochimaru's leftovers were good for something"

Hans' eyes widened in shock at that name, having heard Anko cursing it even in her sleep, nothing good happened when that name was involved. He mentally begged Kushina to forgive him for what he was about to do before he put a foot in her stomach and kicked her back, away from him. His hand was almost cut in half as the redhead's blade was drawn out of it. Fortunately he had his insanely fast healing factor already doing his work.

"Hoh… interesting, a healing factor" Minato said in amusement at the sight of his newest weapon's potential for his village "Maybe I won't kill you, not right away" he mused to himself as the wolf boy glared hard at him, which he noted "Now, why do you give me that look for? You should be grateful you're seen as useful for my village. Well, it's nothing another of Orochimaru's brain parasites can't solve… Right, Kushina dear?"

"Yes… honey…" the woman's voice said in a robotic like monotone.

Hans' rage kept on getting fueled as he felt his mood turn very, very sour. Suddenly, the dog themed ANBU began to chuckle "Good one, sensei!" he said while struggling to stand up. Despite having been punched by the wolf boy having his sensei nearby made the man feel confident, cocky and of course arrogant like said sensei.

Minato chuckled as if he were talking of the weather "I know, right? I mean, I can't have a woman surpassing me, the Hokage, and my wife no less… even if the marriage was a façade to have her as one of our many weapons, but it doesn't matter. She gave me a daughter I can use to breed better soldiers, and now she serves me while every order I give her will kill her!"

Ok, the wolf's mood was that of a downright pissed off God of Wrath!

The silver haired ANBU chuckled darkly "Hahahaha! That should teach her! She's not even from this village, so she should pay for trying to surpass her betters!"

Minato chuckled again in a merry mood that kept n disgusting the boy "You see, you demon, that parasite Orochimaru created allows me to not only control Kushina but slowly weakens her, slowly killing her as all of her acknowledge and powers are given to me. That way it's easier to create new seals and techniques from her clan, making me and my village much more powerful. And I have you to thank for that, demon… When she tried to adopt you I knew I had to act immediately and cut her freedom at instantly. And once Naru reaches the right age to become Chunin… I'll just kill this useless demon whore, have my daughter cry about it and trust on me and only me… just the perfect time to turn her into the newest mother of our soldiers in honor to Kushina's sacrifices and loyalty to this village"

The ANBU chuckled and turned to the pissed off boy, who while keeping his stoic mask was covered in an armor of pure Killer Intent. Then he said the last words "But it doesn't matter what you do, demon… you can't even talk. One way or another, you'll die. We of the Leaf command this world with power, no matter what you try we'll make sure you become the greatest weapon for this village after what you did to us, your betters!"

Soon several dark laughs were heard as more shinobi joined in; finally all the reinforcements had arrived and they agreed with their 'great' leader's point of view. They took out their weapons, ready to attack and kill the demon that their genius of a Hokage gave human flesh for them to torture and show what was his place: beneath their thumbs. They sure as hell wanted to make it very slow this time to show how superior they were to him.

"**Oh dear Abby! These guys are worse than demons**!" panicked the former demon "**That poor lass… we gotta help her one way or another! Kid, this may seem outta my character but… let's carve your name in their flesh!**"

Now, while Hans agreed… he had already decided to do a change of plans once he saw the look in Kushina's eyes. He morphed his arms back to human shape, took the emblem on his cap and watched as it took form. Minato and Kakashi watched in shock as a bright red flash appeared in their supposed living weapon's hand and took form: a big, heavy revolver about a foot and a half long, all made of silver, the magazine designed to look like a ribcage, and in front of it was Johnson's pimping looking skull with the canon in the middle of his forehead, several piercings hanging loosely from his lower jaw as a red laser aimed where the bullet would hit its mark.

"Interesting toy you have there, but not enough, Kushina!" Minato ordered as he charged in along his army.

Due to Johnson's large caliber having a lot of worth in shooting power, the boy barely needed to aim as he fired the first round of bones out of the demonic revolver. Yes, this weapon shot bones, but not any normal bones. With all the people Hans had feed on when being chased by mobs, he could be considered the largest ammo supply for his new weapon. Having eaten several people over his short age years of life, having Johnson be capable to draw their bones or whatever remained from the wolf gunslinger and use them as bullets… let's just say he had enough ammo to fight seven large armies without worrying about aiming.

Hans brought up Johnson in his Boner mode and started shooting at one of the many shinobi around, blowing off several limbs and tearing one thorax wide open. Minato managed to jump out of the way and descend upon him with Kushina charging, her katana ready to slice him in half. Hans did something they didn't expect him to. His whole body grew fur and in a blur of grey… he was gone. All the shinobi saw was a whirl of grey smoke-like fur moving away and then materialize into the wolf boy who stood at a safe distance from them, behind one of none other than Mizuki, who turned to him with an horrified look as Hans stuck Johnson's large canon in the bastard's mouth and fired, killing him instantly.

"**Oh, disgusting! That's the first and last time I want to have my pole in a male's mouth!**" Johnson complained as Hans nodded with some sympathy before morphing his left arm into its big, clawed form and began using the sharp wolf claws to attack Minato who had appeared before him with one of his Hiraishin's. The Hokage kept dodging all of his hits so the wolf boy used his new demonic friend and shot his leg, not hitting directly but making a nasty cut that sent the blond falling to the ground. The wolf boy used his large paw to keep the man on the ground, gripping his throat tightly.

He aimed Johnson at the bastard's head, but sadly Kushina was still under the man's control and stood in the middle of the way as a human shield, just as the now sickeningly smirking Minato ordered. The boy couldn't fire at someone who was fighting against her will, being used by such traitorous, dirty bastards. He backpedaled, sadly giving the redhead the opportunity to use her wicked swordsmanship to try to cut him to pieces.

Now Hans was busy trying to avoid being hacked to death while occasionally firing Johnson at any shinobi who tried to use Kushina's attack as an opening, nailing them all and blowing off several limbs or heads while avoiding the fiery woman's katana even while reloading. This kunoichi he was fighting had never followed the examples of her village of needing to be pretty to be a successful woman, leaving no room for him to attack. Instead, she swung her weapon so fast; Hans barely had any time to dodge.

The redhead lifted the katana over her head for a powerful blow. While bringing it down on the wolf boy's head, the kid's demonic friend screamed in fright as the grey haired boy got out of the way just before the Red Death turned him into mince meat.

Once the gunslinger managed to catch his breath, he noticed that the woman was having a hard time getting her blade out of the ground. He took advantage of this opening and, while mentally begging her for forgiveness, kicked her upside the head, knocking her out cold.

"**Good**!" Johnson cheered "**One trouble less, now we gotta take down these buttholes, take that damned parasite out of her and get her shapely rear and our behinds outta here!**" he paused to think in what he had just said, before sighing in defeat "**Well, so much for the easy part**"

Hans growled at the revolver due to its negativity, but he knew the former demon was right… the hard part was just beginning.

Now he was blocking every single hit that the taijutsu experts he was facing made at him. However the so called masters could feel their arms getting tired from the sheer rock like thickness the boy's dark skin had, so right whne he felt them starting to get tired, he swung Johnson as he fired several rounds directed right in their faces. No need to tell what the result was.

Then three more ANBU began to attack Hans. One went airborne and the other two charged from the left and right.

Hans kept his attention on the one in the air. The two on his left and right thought that they had won once they got close enough to him and swung their ninjato to deliver the finishing blow. Before they hit, he pointed his gun right at their heads and fired a single bullet for one of them while his other hand swung out a kunai that flew around in impossible directions before nailing itself in the middle of the shinobi's forehead. They died instantly and their short swords were stuck in the air for a split second. He grabbed both of them and threw them right into the direction of the airborne shinobi, nailing him in the forehead… and the groin, this one being the first before the instant killing blow.

The shinobis, including the dog themed ANBU, began to backpedal in fear, the mutt speaking as he quaked in fear "H-He's a real monster! No way can someone be so strong at such a young age! It has to be the Kyuubi!"

"**What? The Kyuubi? The most powerful demon chick is in YOU? …oh dear… I just have this luck to find the most eccentric of people**" said a shocked Johnson, though that wasn0t the case with the stoic kid. With all the shouts of anger and callings for his blood from the mobs about demons and foxes it was a no brainer, that and he had already met her.

"**Tch. Humans, can't recognize someone's real strength and always blaming others when they're too weak to fight**" said a cold, angry female voice in Hans' head, to which he nodded to. Then it spoke again "**Kit, do my this favor… kill that son of a bitch!**"

He didn't need to be told twice nor who she was talking about as he glared at the now recovered Minato, a medic ninja having just finished healing his leg as the man scowled "That's enough, you damned demon! I'll kill you for trying to think you're better than us and use your power for our village! Either way, I'm not letting you win and beat me, the fastest shinobi in the world!"

Then the battle began.

(Since you guys begged me for some variety in songs regardless of me LOVING Never Dead, play Know Your Enemy by Dark Shift, Minato's boss battle theme)

**Hokage of the Leaf**

**Namikaze "Yellow Flash" Minato**

Hans made the first move by swinging his clawed arms directly for Minato's face. The blonde lifted a Hiraishin kunai on the side of his head to stop the blow from hitting. He pushed the claw aside, ducked down, and did a sweep kick that made Hans fall to the ground.

Minato raised his kunai to stab Hans in the heart, but the werewolf wasn't that easy to beat and lunged at him with his claws outstretched. Minato jumped back a good dozen feet to dodge her attack, only to have the wolf boy with Johnson back on his cap and both clawed arms continuing his rapid assault.

The grey haired boy saw the man still having trouble with his wounded leg so he took advantage of Minato's predicament and took out Johnson once more, aiming at the head. He shot about three bullets in less than two seconds straight for the head. Minato saw the bullets coming for him and quickly jumped away, blocking the bullets as best he could with another kunai, both the one he had been using and this one began to crack from the sheer force of the bullets.

"**HA! How about that, Mr. fastest shinobi**?" Johnson cheered.

Minato simply whistled and soon several Jounin took out more of his Hiraishin kunais before shooting them around, spreading them all around the blond and the grey haired hybrid "It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me" Minato said before he was gone with a yellow flash. The wolf boy looked behind and saw that the blonde shinobi had managed to make his way over to him. The young hybrid reached out with his revolver and shot several heavy rounds of bones at Minato. He managed to land a few hits on him but the older man was fast. After the first few strikes, he retaliated by rushing forward and making continuous swings at Hans with his kunai.

The lupine gunslinger was forced to parry every single attack that Minato made with his bare arms, luckily his skin was very resistant. Thanks to his superhuman strength, the force Minato used to make each strike wasn't too hard on Hans's muscles and even luckier was that he had a healing factor. When Minato used the Hiraishin kunai to make another strike, Hans used several bone bullets to send the man's weapons to the ground in pieces.

While keeping a firm hold on the demonic revolver so that he could keep Minato trapped in place he heard a feminine voice yell, "**You got him, go for it**!" Since she hated the man as much as the boy she was trapped in, it wasn't even necessary to tell him that as he moved Johnson to Minato's head.

Sadly Minato used one of his damned kunais to teleport away from the shot, but at least the bullet got some of the shinobi who were to fearful to battle the gunslinger. Suddenly Hans spun around with his right clawed fist in order to hit Minato with a backhanded right hook in the gut. Minato grabbed his stomach in pain, which gave Hans enough time to make his move. He used both his strong legs that easily allowed him to jump buildings several stories high to kick Minato in the face with enough force to make him fly back.

He gave the Hokage a cold look that clearly said 'That trick won't work on me twice'. Not that the first time it worked.

"Damn it!" Minato said as he nursed a bloody nose "Time to take it up a notch"

He put his hands close to his chest and began to focus a lot of chakra on them until a small orb of highly condensed chakra appeared as more chakra started to surround his entire body and his weapon. But this chakra… it felt like… Kushina's!

Hans could feel Minato gathering his large amounts of energy from his wife, who was now writhing in pain on the floor even in unconsciousness. The now furious lupine gunslinger, the enraged demoness in his gut and the now disgusted and angry former demon knew that they needed to come up with something and fast to kill that man… but it was too late. As soon as Minato finished gathering chakra from his poor and now once again laying out cold wife he shot straight at the demon he hated at super speed, striking him with all of his dirty empowered chakra attack.

Needless to say it hurt a lot "Rasengan!" Hans was furiously attacked right in the gut as he flew out of the Tower with the large chakra orb trying to crush his body as he fell on the floor, hard. Minato snarled, grabbed Kushina, slung her over his shoulder and ordered everyone to throw the kunais around the wolf boy so he could keep on making the demon feel pain '_If I can't make his life miserable to turn him into the weapon for our village, I'll just end it right here and now and reseal the Kyuubi in this damned whore I married!_'

Hans was heaving, as he tried to remain up. He was now in human form, no civilians in sight, not that it mattered, and he wasn't going to let go of Johnson, not that the former demon would leave his side, and less in the deep shit he was now. He looked at the blond Hokage with a hard icy glare while his healing factor started to do its job.

Minato, with venomous thoughts in mind, teleported over to Hans and kicked him into the nearest wall as soon as he got back up. He let Kushina fall on the ground without a care even if she, still out cold, winced in pain from the impact with the cold, hard floor. The Hokage saw that the gunslinger was trying to put another bullet in his gut but quickly kneed the wolf boy in the stomach. He then grabbed his feet and threw him in the direction of Kushina.

The boy finally managed to get up and headed for Minato in an effort to hit him with his huge claws. The blonde managed to side step the attack of the still injured gunslinger and kicked him over to Kushina once again "Sorry, demon. But it looks like I win" Minato said with no real shame in his voice as he looked down on the boy, ready to put the demon back in Kushina and then kill the gunslinger in a very painful de-

"Katon: Great Fireball Technique!" a new voice shouted.

Minato looked behind him and widened his eyes. A huge fireball was heading straight at him at an amazing speed. He managed to get out of the way in time. He could almost feel the flames lick at his legs when he jumped "Who the fuck cast that? Damn it!" Minato shouted, socked that someone would try to save the demon.

"Sorry" a monotone voice said as a weasel masked ANBU appeared "I was trying to kill the demon…" he lied expertly, thanking his mask helped even more to keep his emotions hidden as he eyed the wolf boy '_Go, boy… escape this place. I wish I could accompany you, but if I left my sister alone in this place these bastards would force her to breed Uchiha's_'

While Minato was distracted, Hans' healing factor had done its job. His body took an all out lupine form, all of it was covered in grey fur as he looked at Minato with pure fury in his eyes. When he got close enough to Minato the Hokage was shocked to see a large bipedal wolf stand before him, towering over his puny form as the terrifying and intimidating but graceful and dignified looking beast grabbed him by the shoulder and uppercut him in the gut, sending him flying in the air.

Minato grunted in pain from the punch as he barely held his breakfast in. That boy was pretty strong before, but this new form made him about ten times stronger. Then he felt someone grab his shirt and lift him in the air. He looked down and saw that it was Hans in his new half-man half-beast form.

"**Sayonara**" Johnson said as his lupine friend punched the blond in the face with enough force to send him flying, skidding to an unceremonious stop a few yards away. He picked himself up while Hans took out Johnson in his revolver form.

"I better use Plan B. I can't press my luck" Minato said.

XXXXXX

Off in the distance two figures saw all of this, one angry, the other amused, the angry one spoke "Master, did you really have to let the kid have such a harsh life?" the figure said in a feminine and angry tone "Not only that, but I know you used your mental control to make those two assholes blab their mouths"

The other, larger figured chuckled mirthfully in a deep and scary voice "No need to worry, draculina. I knew long ago of this village's plans… but this kid, the son of that man you fought and that little hunter… hehehehe! He has such a great potential to not only get rid of that village but also give me a good fight! Letting him live there, for as harsh as it may be, showed him how truly rotten humans are! I want him to know that and see what he does when he decides to fight me! I don't care when he does, I'll be patient… but when it does… hehehehe…hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

The woman looked at the scene with a sad, far-off look "Sorry…" she muttered, her words being heartfelt "I wish… I just wish…"

"That you could have helped him?" the man asked "You're far too naïve, Police Girl… Just call this a necessary sacrifice, a sacrifice for this kid to be stronger and see what's wrong in this world"

The woman sighed "No, actually, I was going to say I just wish I brought my Harkonnen II with me to blow their heads off"

Suddenly Schrodinger appeared besides the two with a large Cheshire smile "And I wish you had let me find him sooner, even with the long-ass wait for you to come back, idiot vampire!" the cat girl shouted to the large male figure "If I had met him sooner I sure would have gotten much more kisses from that cutie chibi version of my captain!"

"Silence" the man said with a bored tone "You're lucky I saw some use in you and trusted you with this mission, even luckier he accepted our offer or else it'd be real boring for me not to have a real opponent that might make me rest in peace once and for all"

The cat girl sighed, her ears falling down "You crazy psycho… I still don't understand why you don't kill them right away if you're so powerful"

The large man smirked, showing a fang filled, face-splitting, bat-shit crazy set of fangs "It's because we need info in this group called Akatsuki… and I want this boy to be the one to beat them down… and when he does I'll be waiting to see which of us is the most powerful one! …!"

As the man's laugh increased and increased along with his insanity, both the cat girl and the woman kept on looking at the battle… and gasped in shock at what they saw. Soon the man stopped laughing as his eyes narrowed, his former bat-shit crazy smirk turned into a deep scowl as all three muttered "Son of a bitch!"

XXXXXX

"KYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Hans and Johnson quickly turned from the battered Minato to look at now the agonizing Kushina screaming, squirming and crying in horrible pain.

Minato smirked cruelly at the lupine gunslinger who aimed his gun at him "Kill me and she'll still die!" he barked in glee at seeing the boy's angered face, but his expression turned into one of pain and fear when the gun's canon was aimed right at his temple, so he spoke once again as fast as he could "No matter if you kill me… if you do so Naru would STILL be this village's weapon!" he roared, making the wolf boy's eyes widen as if letting out a shocked gasp "Yeah! That's right! What do you think will happen to her if you shoot me? She'll be used by the council as a bitch to make the first born male into another me!"

Hans tightened his fists, he wanted so damn much to pull the trigger, until Kushina screamed again "**Dammit, I can feel that bastard's seal sucking her dry of chakra!**" the vixen said in fear of her previous host who she had developed a strong attachment and pity due to her being used, she wanted the redhead kunoichi's happiness.

Johnson panicked "**Oh mah gawd! What are we to do! We gotta save her! But how? Argh…**" he began to really ponder, until a light bulb seemed to pop atop his head "**Kid, grab her and hail your behind and all of its feces outta this village, we may be able to save her!**"

Hearing that, Hans was about to do so… but a thought struck in his mind, that of the pigtailed, innocent, hyperactive girl that Minato wanted to use as another weapon. The vixen snapped him out of it "**Kit, I know that bastard! He's got plans for that girl, big plans that need time! She'll be fine for now! We can come back to save her later and she'll still be fine, but we can't do so if her mother dies right here and now!**"

Gritting his fangs at his short choices, Hans grabbed Kushina, kicked Minato in the face to leave him unconscious and sped off, sending a slight nod of thanks to the weasel masked ANBU who returned it.

Itachi turned to face the shinobi that were going after the boy as he took off his mask, a small smile on his lips as his Sharingan eyes blazed "Well, it's time to pay my debt. Besides, this village has commited too many crimes against Justice…"

(Present)

Atop a big manor in the outskirts of London stood a lonely figure, it was tall and intimidating for those who first saw him. A concealing dark green cap with a demonic skull adorning it, a well made high-collared army jacket, black military boots, pitch black cargo pants, black leather gloves, and a small badge on his chest with 'Hellsing' and a shield of arms on it made for a rather simple garb. His face was shadowed by the cap and collar, but his stoic golden eyes stared out from the darkness of his outfit. They seemed to either glow like gold with concealed emotion, or pass into a dead stare depending on his changing mood.

He looked on the horizon where he had come from, from the East, not his parents' natal home, nor his, but a place where Hell forced him to live as the man he is now.

He looked to the place from where he arrived to this HQ, reached out with one hand and then tightened it in a fist.

A voice in his head sighed "**So close yet so far away… I know how you feel, Hans**"

A new feminine voice chirped in "**But the time's coming… soon the time will come when you'll save them, but for now you have a mission, kit. And I can feel something different in that lady… I know this mission means something big**"

He just gave a nod and silently returned to the manor… his missions helped him pass the time, until his real mission started: save the innocents used as puppets and destroy the ones who're trying to ruin their lives.

Destroy the Leaf.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap! Next chapters will show his life on Hellsing exterminating monsters… such as the most hated, evil and DISGUSTING of vampires ever! Yeah, you're right thinking in who I'm talking about. But next chapter not only will explain what happened but… well, I'll keep it as a surprise, BUT after that chapter… hehehehehe… hahahahahaha… hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAH…!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING, so I pretty much will do whatever craziness I wanna do

**XXXXXX**

Unusual life style

The Hellsing manor, a large building that houses many secrets as well as being one of the darkest organizations working with the Knights of the Round Table for the sake of not only Her Majesty, The Queen but for the sake of the world, a world without the menace of the evil in the world of the supernatural.

Directing this place was none other than Integra Fairbrook Wingates van Hellsing, her name having the blood of the famous vampire hunter who defeated and killed the greatest vampire of them all regardless of him being a normal, human man. However, her ancestor didn't entirely kill the count, seeing his power he sealed the monster in this manor where all of the heads of the family not only experimented on him to make the vampire stronger but also more broken… making him a monster that-

*Bang!*

A monster that had poor Hans with his back against a wall while reloading Johnson in his revolver form, said former demon crying "**Oh, sonuvabiatch! I knew we should have taken the left hallway! No matter how shorter it is to reach to Integra's office, it's better than going near HIM, and it means less chances for us to do this and… you're not listening to me, are you, kid**?" the skull asked as the small hint of a smile tickled Hans' right corner of his mouth when the revolver was fully loaded with bones.

Hans ran away of the wall in the dark, gray brick walls of the manor's basement where its most powerful undead weapon resided. His name was Alucard… and he was the last person any normal person would want to cross. But Hans is not human; he's a very strong and powerful werewolf for his young age, so he does stand more of a chance than any army would.

Alucard, or Al as referred to sometimes by Johnson, was probably the most imposing, intimidating and insane being on the planet. He was a seven foot tall man dressed flamboyantly in black Victorian-era clothes with a large red overcoat, a big red bow and a blood red fedora with such a wide brim that people could mistake for a ten-gallon hat. Said people would proceed to be raped slowly to death by the tall man in red while his ruby slit eyes shone with the same insanity that his face-splitting smile filled only with fangs showed.

Said Lord of No Life in red aimed his dual foot long guns at the hybrid, one silver and another jet black, before firing heavy ammo capable of easily blowing a buffalo in two. Hans, not afraid of anything in his short life, fired back as Alucard cackled evilly, the fire that flew out of the heavy hand guns lighted the place, showing the shadows surrounding both of them and moving at Hans with several sets of eyes identical to Alucard's aimed at the shape shifting wolf boy, part of his body along with his military clothes flowing around his body as if he and his uniform were made of smoke.

This in Hellsing was considered as only one thing: morning rituals.

XXXXXX

(Important note: here Alucard, as some of you might have guessed in chapter three, got back to his undead life ten years instead of all the long-ass wait Integra had to suffer in the manga/OVA's, just to clarify some points)

Several floors up, in a large office hidden behind a large and ornate door made from teak, was the owner of the mansion, leader of the organization and now angry Integra… oh wait, she's always in a bad mood.

She was a tall, dark skinned woman with waist length blonde platinum hair, an eye patch covering her left eye and dressed in a fine three piece suit. She also had a pair of round glasses and, while giving having the looks of a beautiful mature woman around her thirties, had the fierce appearance of a warrior, a dignified knight and her right blue eye told stories of how you didn't want to disobey her orders. Currently she was smoking a cigar, her real best friend, and looking at the two women and the cat-girl before her, waiting for her two other subordinates to end their morning rituals.

The cat-girl, due to her crush's growth, had decided to do some physical changes too. Her power of being "everywhere and nowhere at the same time" wasn't her only one, she could also take any appearance she wanted… now she was a girl Hans's age, and she realized that if she had been made to look as if she had two years more of age she'd have been an irresistible eye-candy for her beloved wolf boy. She wore the same uniform… so her B-cups, nice and big hips, slim waist and round rear were finely tightened in it, showing off her long, creamy legs.

Directly before Integra were the newest addition to her organization and one of her older underlings. Both women could have been mistaken by sisters for their beauty and strength.

Kushina Uzumaki, now wearing a purple female military outfit with a very, very, very short skirt that showed off her legs, most of them to be exactly even if they were beneath black stockings. However, hers had a special belt attached around her torso to carry a large six foot long katana with a red handle on her back, a straight blade made of silver, no guard and a black sheath covered in holy inscriptions. She may not be human anymore thanks to Hans, her savior, but what he did to save her, even if it made her a "real monster" as some would say, made her immune to normal weaknesses… mostly because Hans had turned her into what he was, a hybrid.

Beside her, and wearing the same revealing uniform, but in yellow and with beige stockings, was a petite blonde woman with short hair, the part that was on the lower part of the back of her head was spiky, and she had blood red slit eyes like Alucard's. However, she made up for her lack of height in the chest area. No man should bother looking away, and the writer's not saying it due to perverted things, but because even if you were looking at her face those mammaries were so large they'd force themselves in your field of vision. Whoever designed the suit was really good, especially in the chest area.

Integra sighed, exhaling some smoke as she took her cigar out of her mouth, all of it burned already, before pulling out another and looking at the trio before her "How long have they been going at it? I know Alucard loves the fact the kid's immune to silver, holy items and the likes, but that's no excuse to fight like this"

Schrodinger raised her hand with a cheerful, or dumb in Integra's point of view, smile "About three hours. Should I get my little puppy and that crazy bastard here?"

Integra's face, always in a bad mood, scowled deeper "No, I don't want you to delay Hans by going French cuisine with him. Kushina, Seras, got get him, and if Alucard tries some excuse tell him I'll personally see to it he regrets not being in the basement I found him in"

Both women nodded and went out. The moment they walked out the door both let out a sigh of relief, Kushina speaking her mind first as both walked down the hall "That woman… five years of serving her and… I think I preferred it when I faced powerful shinobi"

"You're telling me?" Seras asked a bit tiredly "I've been with her longer than you and even if I'm a full-fledged vampire she still makes me shiver in fear… by the way, what did your last meal taste like?"

Seras, former human and now a vampire, forced to live with nothing but blood, always asked the now turned hybrid redhead this question ever so often or after every meal Kushina had. The Red Death, knowing what the problem of the younger looking but older blonde busty gal pal was, didn't mind to answer her and always did so with a smile. She felt herself a bit lucky that Hans had turned her and not the red clad vampire, because that'd mean she'd have to drink blood for the rest of her life… and no matter whenever or wherever she was, the swordswoman was famous for her love of ramen.

So she replied with a smile "The toasts were very sweet, had a very soft feeling and just seemed to melt in my mouth"

Seras sighed sadly, imagining herself tasting that without chocking due to her vampire blood "How I envy you… what I'd have given for being turned by Hans and not my Master, at least that way I might have been able to keep on eating like a normal person… that'd have made me feel more… more… normal" she said, really missing what it felt to be human.

Kushina's face turned both sad and angry "But I would actually had been glad for being turned no matter the consequences… that way I'd have been free and know what's really wrong in the world… and what that bastard did to me… I just hope that my-"

Seras interrupted her by putting her hand on the redhead's shoulder "Your daughter's fine, if Schrodinger says so after going to the village to keep her safe, then trust me she is fine, and if she's in danger both you and I will go get her back one way or another, ok? That's a promise"

The taller woman allowed herself to smile as she whipped the tears that had threatened to fall from her eyes "Yeah, thank you, Seras"

The busty blond smiled "Not a problem, you're the first gal pal I have since I joined this place, so of course I can't let you down"

Once in the basement both women saw the large brick walls covered in holes or missing parts of their surface. The holes were obviously from Alucard's weapons while the big missing chunks of crushed rock declared that Johnson kept up his good work at delivering shots capable of crushing anything they came in contact with. Now, as some weapons fanatics may know, armor piercing bullets and bullets with a hollow head tend to have different results when hitting a target: while Alucard's weapons may blow huge pieces from his targets they completely and utterly pierced them like a spear and kept on going and going without stopped, not even changing directions; Hans bone bullets worked more to crush a target, this meant that if you were hit the bullet would break like a shotgun blast and you'd more likely be missing a big chunk from your body, bullet may not get other targets behind the first but… well, whoever was hit by it would not step back up easily. (AN: this was heard by me from a friend of mine who's a hardcore fan of weapons, if I got it wrong well it's been far too long since I heard that bit of info)

Suddenly Kushina drew out her sword to cut in half a 13mm armor-piercing, explosive, mercury core baptized bullet with Macedonian silver casings, powered by Marvell's chemical cartridge N.N.A. 9 that was flying in front of her, it wouldn't have hit her but she needed to call the attention. Both halves impacted on a nearby wall, leaving two holes in it, both half the size their other bullets siblings fired by Alucard did.

The sound of the katana cutting steel and the reduced loud sound of the bullet destroying more of the basement stopped both gunslingers dead in their tracks. Alucard had both guns aimed at Hans, one on the boy's right temple and the other aimed at the heart. Hans had Johnson aimed at Alucard's forehead while gripping the vampire's throat with one hand. The younger of the two was missing his right cheek, the right side of his neck and a big part of his right shoulder was missing, all of which were slowly growing back, thanks to his healing factor. The elder but young looking man was missing his right leg, but the shadows were already forming a new one, complete with clothes, and he was also missing his lower jaw.

Johnson morphed out of Hans' hand and flew at the two with a merry expression on his skinless face, clearly visible despite him not having a face at all "Oh finally! Someone answered my calls! Thank you, ladies! I don't know what'd have happened if they kept going at it! In all honesty, I was already begging them to stop, but would they listen? Noooooo! I tell you all, I have the luck of finding all of my gunslingers to be crazy maniacs without a fear of meeting the Grim sisters, and that's something because they're as ugly as a dog's butt after being kicked and left to rot in a summer's day from Kansas!"

"Yeah, yeah, interesting story, Johnson" Seras said, gently pushing the floating, flaming skull aside to look at her Master and the young boy who looked so much like the man she fought so many years ago. She sighed before pointing an accusing finger at both "Ok you two, you know Integra-sama disapproves of your fighting in the basement and the destruction it causes"

The moment she said those words both gunslingers were finally healed and complete to the relativity they called normal, even their outfits were back to normal as if nothing had happened. Badass dark powers for the win.

Alucard smirked "Come on, draculina, after all this time looking for a worthy opponent this boy is the only one who can entertain me, it's only more fun when we go for real!" his impossibly wide smile literally split his face in two.

Hans turned to look at Johnson and adjusted his cap, giving the former demon a subtle yet gentle request to turn back to his emblem form "Fine, kid… geesh, you're such a slave driver, making me fight this crazy maniac… are you suicidal?" Hans shrugged, making Alucard smile and Johnson wish to have arms so he could face-palm "Anyways, I'm sure you two ladies are here with orders from the boss, right?"

Kushina nodded "And that's not all, Alucard" said red clad man turned to her with a raised eyebrow "You better expect her to punish you… she was in a worse mood than usual" the granddaddy of all vampires cringed a bit, but nodded nonetheless before fusing with the shadows and then disappear.

Hans, knowing the large man was going to receive his punishment right away to make it less horrible, took off his hat and put it on his chest, revealing he was certainly his father's son while giving his respects for Alucard, feeling sorry for him, knowing that if Integra was mad at you… the devil would pity your soul "**I know he's insane, but I do hope she goes easy on him…**" Yoko commented; Hans mentally gave a nod.

Suddenly, the hybrid turned to the redhead, his cap back in place yet his golden stare looked at her with worry, she could tell. The swordswoman felt her face heat up a bit at the intensity of those eyes yet she answered his non-verbal question "I'm fine, really. I may not know the full extent of these powers as well as you do due to me being turned, but I'm alright" his eyes turned sadly to her collar, which hid the mark he made with his bare fangs when drinking her blood and giving her some of his.

Kushina mentally sighed and tried to put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, she tried, because before she could move a muscle she felt his hand reach to her collar and open it as he looked worriedly at the large O shaped mark he made with his forceful bite. Gently he reached for the scar, using a gloved finger to caress her neck, forcing Kushina to use all of her will-power to force her shivers and a moan down. Then, with all of her will-power, she gently grabbed the hands by the strong arms of the younger yet gorgeous boy before her and smiled reassuringly at him with a small tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"You don't have to worry for me, you know I thank you for making me what I am, if you hadn't… I don't know where I'd be or what horrors would have happened"

Hans reluctantly lowered his hands… but then brought them back up to close her collar getting a redder shade in the woman's cheeks. He nodded to her, tilting his cap slightly, before walking off.

Kushina watched him leave, and when he was finally gone and out of hearing range she finally noted a smirking Seras with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face, giggling like a schoolgirl "Oh, a bi young for me but… I wouldn't mind dating him like Schrodinger now if he grows to be like his fad" the blonde said with a cheeky smile to her redhead fellow Hellsing agent.

"Oh please!" the blushing Red Death said indignantly "He's far younger than me… sure he saved my life but-"

Seras smirk widened "Trust me, his dad was one fine catch... I kinda envy whoever got to be the mother of that kid even if we were enemies" her cheeky smile turned almost as wide as Alucard's bat crap insane smirk "I mean, it ain't so bad if you have a crush on wolvie… trust me, when he goes through puberty he'll be a keeper. And hey, he's noble, well-mannered and knows well how to listen even if he never talks… and it's not like we have much of a choice with us being immortal and Master being… well, he seems more into killing than in something romantic… though Integra-sama and him… Nah, forget it, let's talk about your crush for Hans!"

"As if!"

XXXXXX

Thanks to the thick walls and the distance Hans had now away from the woman their conversation fortunately didn't reach his ears even with their ridiculous reach. And as he and Johnson stared at Integra's door office he couldn't help but remember his first meeting with her…

(Flashback, yeah, fics sometimes need them, deal with it since this'll be the last one in here, promise)

A ten year old Hans, recently escaped from the Leaf, carried a seemingly comatose Kushina in his arms bridal style as he worriedly examined her neck, covered in bandages and with a large red wet spot where he had just exchanged blood with her like her mother would do… like a vampire. He, still a kid despite what torturous life he went through, looked worriedly at the busty woman who gave him a small smile yet also… guilt? It was as if he remembered her of something bad and remorseful, something she didn't want to but had to do.

Then there was Schrodinger at his side, his self-proclaimed girlfriend and now meat-shield from the maddening look of the red-clad Midian known only as Alucard. And even as a kid, Hans had to respect the man, he oozed of power, untold, unlimited and unholy power that just reeked off him in waves that actually scared the young hybrid… and he had killed several hundreds of humans before his ten years of age.

But the woman before him, sitting beside the ornamented wooden desk, she commanded discipline, order, obedience with just a look of her non-patched eye. Her aura of authoritative power seemed to clash yet also merge with Alucard's aura of raw dark power, though the red clad man was willingly letting her control him, meaning she was a woman not to have angered at you.

"So he is their son?" Integra asked as she looked at the kid with a very cold glass of brandy on her right temple as he only good eye looked at him, making Hans feel very nervous, as if he were naked… whoever this lady was she demanded respect.

Alucard bowed with a wild laugh "Brave as his father, resourceful as his mother and as deadly as both… no doubt he is their son, my master! So what should we do to get him initiated? A fight, a mission or a chance for me to test his might? Hahahaha… either way I want to see him fight me full force one day! Never saw an hybrid like this, this is a true once in a lifetime opportunity! Hehehehehahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh dear, he's lost it" Johnson spoke aloud, trembling in Hans' cap.

"He's never had it to begin with" said a voice near the boy, when he turned he found a very, very soft and abundant amount of flesh bouncing slightly, far too large to avoid being seen. Turning bright red he looked away, his hormones starting to kick in as alpha males are into getting the best of the best… and those while ridiculously big were definitely the best of the best.

"Alucard…" Integra's voice echoed, silencing even the souls of the damned "…you are not to harm this boy, only if I say so or he becomes a threat for the mission in the way he'd try to kill you or any other agent. That being said, I do believe you something to tell him"

"Allow me, Integra-sama!" Victoria said, raising her hand but then regrettably shying away from the kid's eyes.

"All right, get on with it already" the authoritarian woman's voice said, making the blonde sigh in defeat.

She looked at Hans in the eye, fighting with all her will to look at him directly, then gave in to his golden orbs that curiously stared at her "I… and my master over there" she pointed at the red clad Midian "We both killed your parents"

Now that's something you don't expect. Victoria wasn't sure how she'd respond herself, sure she had seen her mother murdered and then raped while barely warm by bastards who ruined her childhood, but she wasn't sure what it'd mean to her being deprived of a family and then know the person who took you out of a place worse than Hell itself revealed to you that your parents were murdered at said person's hands… The kid seemed to take it well, grabbing Kushina closer to him with one arm to keep her safer while the other aimed Johnson at the hat wearing vampire who grinned as he was now the closest to the young werewolf and vampire hybrid… before kicking him in the gut!

Kushina flew out of Hans' arms and fortunately Victoria caught her while her master ran after the blond, taking out his favorite guns, Casull and Jackal. The werewolf flew out of the wooden door, tearing it apart but not even being tickled by it, what really hurt was the kick, it broke several of his ribs and crushed most of his organs that were now healing at an amazing rate.

Then everything went dark, shadows engulfed him and an insane amount of red demonic eyes stared at him from all sides. Yet, did he care? No, he brandished a scared Johnson and aimed at the nearest ones, blasting them and the shadows as they all neared, the approaching of this eyed darkness was enough to make him want to get the hell out, he blasted more of Johnson's bone ammo but when he thought he was safe, the darkness instantly returned to the tears he made in it.

"**Hurry, Hans, use a light bullet!**" getting quizzical looks the revolver elaborated "**Aim at the shadows and focus your energy on me, I'll work it out!**"

Doing as told, he was amazed when a bright light radiated from Johnson's ribcage-magazine. He aimed this special bullet at the closes shadows and he was once again amazed when not only did the shot tear the shadows apart but even the light, the light radiating from the bullet and leaving a trail behind, was burning away the shadows like paper on fire. One could even hear the shadows hiss in pain, an opportunity he took when he got it to jump out of the shadows and… into a dungeon?

The sound of heavy breathing behind him and a rush of adrenaline made him aim the Boner revolver at a seemingly tired Alucard, who was currently panting to get his non-existent breath back. The granddaddy of all vampires saw fit to chuckle in amusement at this "Hoh… interesting weapon you got there, kid… A demon weapon capable of taking out the darkness that rules the worlds of demons in the hands of such a young kid… I was right, you have the potential to actually end my life! Hahahahaha!"

Yoko shouted at the gun and the wolf boy "**We need to get out! This guy's just playing with us, he can do more than this. Kid, this guy's strong enough to even match me and my other Tailed Beasts equally all by himself! We need to run, we need to-**"

"Hans?"

Said werewolf, too focused on his mental debate, was shocked when looking at a cute young woman in a business suit with freckles and very, very long hair… looking at him with a loving smile. The Midian behind her smirked "Yes… he is your son, Rip van Winkle"

As time froze, Hans' brain barely understood what happened, he was being hugged by who he assumed was his mother, the vampire lord had stopped attacking him and the dusky skinned woman known as Integra was barking at him like there was no tomorrow… and all he could do was to hug the freckled young looking lass before him absent-mindedly, hearing her sob as she hugged him too.

A worried Johnson spoke his mind in the kid's "**Could this all be a trick, illusions?**"

Yoko shook her head "**No, same dark magic, same scent… and even their eyes are a bit alike, even if hers are blue. She is the real deal, she is the kit's mother**"

And just like that… she was gone!

Hans had already once felt as angry as now with Minato using Kushina via a parasite to slowly kill her in order to get her power and acknowledge. Now, it was fucking personal.

He turned into an enormous wolf, this time a beast the size of a house, and howled in rage as he charged at the vampire and the woman who-

"Sit!"

*Slap!*

Who… did she just slap him? A large charging titanic wolf with his maw opened to devour everything in his path? She, a simple blond woman in her late thirties…? She ignored the threat to her life and told Alucard to get back to his coffin, which he complied to. As the vampire walked away; Integra didn't even bat an eyelid as she looked at the intimidating wolf, daring him to do anything stupid to get her mad. She was that badass. Must be that Bruce Willis movie she watched the other day.

Then she grabbed him by the nose, making him whine "Listen here, mutt, my underling's stupid antics to get blood flying around aside. You can see your mother again… if you beat him" she finally let go of his nose and looked at him with an amused smirk when the boy turned back to his human form, Johnson back in his cap as an emblem as the kid looked at her with what seemed hope and not wanting to fight her even for calling him a mutt… yeah, this woman was way out of any man's league "That's right, kid… you can fight him and see your mother once again, that's what he wants. It's his bargaining chip that if you can beat him, and by this I mean to do so with the intent to kill… then you'll be with your mother again"

"B-But what of the father?" asked a trembling Johnson.

"I… I have something to say about that" the kid and Integra turned to see Victoria smiling meekly, Kushina no longer in her arms "I've put the woman in my room, I want to be the one to talk to her about her condition since I know how it all feels" then she turned to Hans, and started her tale:

"Your father and mother… they were great soldiers following orders. I could see they just wanted to go down in a great fight, sadly their superiors wanted to create an enormous genocide in order to get to their main target, my master Alucard. We had to fight back, your mother stalled my master to get her army some more time, your father… when it all was about to end he and I had to fight… I almost died several times but by pure luck I… I managed to kill him" she looked down, then back at a shocked Hans "He was one great fighter, he was extremely powerful and strong yet also honorable, he even helped an injured enemy when she couldn't go on and fought me always on equal terms… I guess that what he wanted was that, to go down in a great fight, he… he even laughed, but not like an insane man, but as a man who had no regrets but the joy of having done everything he wanted to"

Integra nodded "Seems the battle had an impact on you too" she turned to Hans once again "So, mutt… are you willing to work along those who killed your parents in order to see your mother again? How about it? Every time you win a fight I'll force my servant to let her see you even if for a small amount of time, add to that you'll live here, eat whatever you want and be trained every day for you to get stronger in order to beat bastards like the ones on that village of the Lead, and I think I am being very generous. So, what will it be, mutt? Are you ready to serve the house of Hellsing to kill monsters that unlike you had thrown away any link to humanity in order to kill for pleasure or to end our world?"

(Flashback end)

Five years of getting used to this, the reward of seeing and talking to his mother via written messages and hearing her talk, fighting Alucard on daily basis to listen to her stories of her childhood and how great of a man his father was, actually have a somewhat friendly relationship with Victoria who also told him of her fight with his dad, and try to help Kushina to get used to her new life as well as prepare himself to erase the Leaf of any place of existence, was more than enough to make a fifteen year old Hans into a very young and very efficient soldier. He had also been told what army his parents had pertained to, but his mother reassured him of one thing, all his father did was follow orders under the promise of a great fight, while she didn't have much of a choice when her father enrolled her to join the Nazis, even if she didn't enjoy the gore and massacre. It seemed that huge bloodlust ran on both his families' ties.

He, unlike Alucard, was capable of holding back AND gave a damn about damages since Integra often complained about them. But that didn't mean he didn't cause collateral damage when needed, such as blowing down an entire building to kill several ghouls in Panama. He had seen the world, battled foes of the supernatural, demons, zombies, vampires and even creatures he hadn't thought would be monsters, such as fairies that unlike the fairy tales were covered in thick black fur, had razor sharp needle like teeth and hungered after flesh and bone.

As he walked into Integra's office he passed by a defeated looking Alucard who sulked back into his room, even the King of No-Life can't beat the all-mighty authority of the Hellsing family over his blood, and even less back-sass none other than Integra Fairbrook Wingates van Hellsing unless wanting to face consequences that scared even Alucard.

"Mutt, your next mission is back in the Elemental Countries" she said, directly and to the point, not even stopping even with his wide-eyed looks of shock "You're to go and study a threatening group of monsters to be reckoned… It seems that something's triggering them to attack, whatever it is you're there to find it and destroy it no matter the cost. That's an order, kill on sight whatever it is. Your next flight's coming in two hours, grab whatever you need and exterminate whatever threat there is to this world"

He nodded and walked back to his room, not caring for the nickname 'mutt' even after five years, it already kind of felt nice… or maybe Integra was a natural dominatrix? The image of a younger Integra about in her early twenties in a black leather leotard with a crimson corset looking down at him and ready to do… naughty stuff… He didn't know whether to shiver in fear or to like it (admit it, people, if Integra was your boss you'd let her do whatever she desired to you and wouldn't regret it).

XXXXXX

Shrugging, or rather shuddering the memories of Integra with a horsewhip in hand and dressed as a teacher, Hans walked to the Hellsing armory and then back to his room for some new clothes. Johnson may be a Swiss knife army- er, gun with his many uses and forms, but that didn't mean a little extra firepower would hurt, and the more damage he could cause to any big monsters hidden would be better. Already on his shoulders was a pair of panzerfaust rocket launchers along with a large diversity of rockets with explosive, incendiary and even acid rounds in them that the Hellsing organization salvaged after their last encounter with his parents.

The room was well furnished and seemed to have been safe from an alleged zombie invasion that seemed to occur before his parents attacked London, save one or two bullet holes that marred the walls between the corridor and the room. The bed was king-sized and had rich crimson sheets made of silk. There was a bathroom as well, saving him the trouble of having to find one if he needed it. Hans took off his cap and coat, putting the former on a coffee table and draping the latter on a chair.

He looked at his closet for another coat… and maybe a clean shirt too, some of his blood from his previous fight with Alucard had ruined it. But the moment he took off his shirt:

"Nya, that's what a girl likes to see!"

He sighed heavily when a pair of slim arms slithered around his waist and a nice pair of B-cups were pressed against his back. Guessing he had some time to kill, he turned and grabbed the spunky cat-girl up, his hands on her shapely rear as his lips were busy devouring hers in a heated lip-lock. Then, with one hand he pulled a nearby chair in order to sit with her in his lap, her legs now wrapped around his waist as both started to make out. Schrodinger was another good part of his life, sure she was annoying some times, but she was lively and always did her best to make him smile, either by being her airheaded and cheerful self or when she took his virginity and he took hers. Yeah, they were that close now, even the whole Hellsing manor knew, the night after that the other two supernatural females were bright red while Alucard grinned like a mad man, patted the kid on the shoulder and with a wink gave him a thumb up, and Integra somehow managed to remain stone-cold faced, though a light hue of pink in her cheeks spoke too.

Then suddenly she pulled away, putting a finger on his lips "So, I hear you have a mission. Say, you take me with you, let me kill some of those bastards and when we get back you can do whatever you want with me, even have me with my tail and bite my furry ears like you like doing when we-"

"OH MY GOD!"

The sound of Johnson's voice followed by a blast that blew up the door off its hinges revealed the demonic skull liked what he heard. The couple ignored it and Schrodinger spoke once again "So, you wanna take me for a ride?"

A best question would be, was that truly needed to be asked? But to answer his girlfriend Hans pulled the annoyingly adorable feline cutie and started to make out with her once again, both now grinding each their hips together. When they returned… well, the manor better have some ear-plugs. It helped a good relationship to be patient, and both discovered that the longer they kept their lust barely at bay, the wilder they get in the sack. This discovered by Integra walking in on them before they were about to go at it, Hans being away two weeks in a mission only to return and ravish Schrodinger like there was no tomorrow and both doing things never thought before…

Yeah, they wanted this mission to be good, challenging and to give them time to be together before the main course.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! So yeah, now that it seems anti-lemon laws are no more with some lemons in this site still up… well, I'll get creative. Anyways, sorry for the wait, been having a writer block with a lot of busy stuff called the real life. Now the good news:**

**Expect the next chapter having Hans saving a very requested gal from the Land of Waterfalls who has suffered his same fate. Yeah, you guys asked and I delivered!**

**Next chapters will have extra and original arcs made by yours truly, but it's just three arcs, one is saving a fellow pained soul, second is punishing and exterminating the worst insult to vampires in all time, and third is a cross with Suda51's newest game. All in all, after that it's back to kick ass, Leaf ass!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

This is a list of the fics I can't continue making, sorry but the inspiration left me and I just cannot keep up: A Kitsune's Life, Titanic Kitsune (maybe), Umbra Vixen, No More Kitsunes, Wise Kitsune, Vengeance and Righteousness, and the two Negima fics. Sorry fellas but I cannot keep on writing them... I might not delete them and even keep on writing them, though doing some modifications to the chapters, but as said before I lost my inspiration for them...

No, don't blame it on lack of reviews, I never cared about those. I only made thee fics for myself yet I, as a writer, am getting better and evolving and when looking back at the past I somewhat smile yet feel ashamed of some of my mistakes... Sigh... I wish I could keep on making you all happy with those fics but by the end of this day I'll either delete them or create a new, better version

Whatever their fates are they'll be posted in a few hours, and nobody will change my mind once I do it


	7. Chapter 7

New version:

Hellsing: the Kitsune's army.

What's different? Well, what if Naruto was a true Namikaze, not even related to Minato but still hated by him because of the man's pride on having rivalry in the Leaf out of Naruto's parents. Luckily for Minato when the Kyuubi attacked Naruto's parents were killed and the man took the opportunity to make something out of it. Instead of sealing the Kyuubi in his daughter, he sealed it in Naruto. Kushina is none the wiser as she and her daughter are lied to about the demonic fox being sealed in Naru and Minato playing the kind caring father to make it seem that he's keeping that as the true secret while Naruto's suffering away from their eyes.

Oh, but the dead are not silent, they are restless and wanting a battle... The Shinigami knows this, and there's an army who long, LONG ago actually welcomed their stay in Hell with a mad glint of glee in their eyes. So a thought occured to him, "Why not give this one boy an army worse than Hell itself?"

So, what kid wouldn't want his own undead army of supernatural assassins who are more than un-killable, who also give him access to their bizarre and awesome powers and who are all out to make Hell rise on the world of the living? Them being actually the coolest nazis ever, of course.

Details of the plot: harem remains the same as before... might add Rip and maybe, just maybe, a Female Captain. (Think the new character Bullet from the new Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma. If you see her, you'll think of the long time lost sibling of the cap. Well, give me your thoughts on that, readers.) Also, might make it a cross with Bayonetta with the kid going to a certain pub with a certain fallen angel giving him some of the best weapons to him and his army all for the price of killing evil angels along lovely witches...

Well, that's all! Hope you'll enjoy it more, and yes, this Naruto will talk and be a dark gentleman in that scary, cold, calculative and sociopathic way typical of Hellsing.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
